


The Guernsey Literary and Instant Bread Pudding Society

by movementinthedark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DameRey, F/M, Guernsey, Minor Character Death, Pre-Relationship, Rey and Hux are friends, Slow Burn, The Guernsey Literary and Potato Peel Pie Society, World War II, minor finn/rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movementinthedark/pseuds/movementinthedark
Summary: In the aftermath of World War II, London-based writer Rey Kenobi strikes up a pen-pal friendship with Poe Dameron of Guernsey. An impulsive decision to visit her new friend sets her on a path of discovery, friendship, and love beyond what she could have possibly imagined.A Damerey retelling of “The Guernsey Literary and Potato Peel Pie Society”.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 82
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written this pairing before, but this idea came to me out of the blue and, well, here we are. It's been such fun to write. The fic is basically finished, and I will be posting one chapter per week.
> 
> A couple of notes:
> 
> This fic was about 75% written before the release of The Rise of Skywalker. As it’s an AU, the film’s events don’t have much bearing on it anyway, but just FYI that I haven’t necessarily included anything that we learned about the characters in Ep. IX.
> 
> Unlike the (excellent) novel upon which it is based, this fic is not entirely written in letters. In fact, it's mostly not, after the first chapter. It probably follows the film version more closely than the book, in terms of structure and how the events unfold.
> 
> Content warning: For anyone not familiar with the novel, this story is set just after World War II on an island that has been occupied by the Germans. As such, it deals with some difficult subject matter, including references to bombing, death in combat, Nazi brutality, forced labor, and concentration camps. None of these events are explicitly depicted in the fic; they have all occurred in the past, but are occasionally mentioned or described by the characters. The character deaths referenced in the tags have also occurred in the past and are either minor characters or are consistent with canon. I will post chapter specific warnings for anyone who may want to avoid particular moments.
> 
> See end notes for specific warnings for this chapter.

“The book is doing marvelously,” Armitage told Rey, as he followed her up the steps to the door of her rented rooms. “With your scheduled appearances this month, it’ll be smooth sailing.”

“Mm.” Rey hummed noncommittally, focusing on letting them into the cozy space.

Armitage glanced around, wrinkling his nose. “We need to find you a better flat.”

Rey turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. He looked a bit out of place in the small room, tall, ginger, and swathed entirely in black. Oh, and scowling. He’d offered her a ride home after their meeting at his office. While she normally enjoyed the walk, the March skies were spitting an unpleasantly chilly rain, and Rey had been happy for the lift. “I’ve told you, Armie, it’s fine.”

“There’s barely enough room for your desk,” he objected, frowning at where the furniture in question was wedged beneath the window. “How are you meant to write in here?” His gaze returned to hers. “You’re supposed to be writing me a book.”

“And here I thought you were happy with the one that’s just been published,” she teased, and he rolled his eyes.

“I am. Happy. Delighted, in fact.” He smirked. “But I’d be happier still if you were working on the next one, and in a place better than this. I’m serious about the flat, Rey.”

“I know.” She sighed. “It’s just… I don’t much care where I live just now.” She lifted her shoulders, let them drop. “Nothing feels like home since…”

_Since the flat in Croydon had been destroyed in ’44, taking Ben Kenobi along with it._

Armitage’s face softened. “I know.”

“And I _am_ writing,” she pressed on, pushing past the unpleasant memory. “I just haven’t quite been struck by inspiration yet.”

“It’s not lightning, Kenobi,” he snorted, and Rey found herself grateful for his snark. It made her laugh.

“Says you,” she retorted, sticking out her tongue for good measure.

“Well.” Armitage stepped forward, peering out the small window into rainy London. “Keep writing.” He turned to kiss her forehead, an unusually warm gesture. “And let me know if you change your mind about the flat. I can have it arranged-“

“Yes, I know, you’re terribly efficient,” Rey laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“If these book sales keep up, you can have your pick.”

“If these book sales keep up, can I get out of the rest of the tour?” For as much as Rey loved to write, standing up in front of crowds of strangers to discuss her work was not her favorite activity.

He smirked. “Not a chance.”

“Armitage Hux, you’re a menace.” She called after him, as he descended the stairwell in a swirl of black coat. She could still hear him chuckling when the front door clicked shut.

Rey sank down on her bed with a sigh, eyeing the few letters she’d picked up on her way in. One was in an envelope a bit more crumpled than the rest, her name and address written in a neat, concise hand. Stretching to reach her letter opener without having to stand from the bed, she slid open the seal and removed the letter, curious.

_March 12, 1946_

_Dear Miss Kenobi,_

_My name is Poe Dameron, and I live on the island of Guernsey. I’m writing to you as I have come into possession of a book that once belonged to you, The Pirate Queen by Maz Kanata. Your name and address are written inside the front cover._

_I don’t wish to trouble you, but I’m hoping that you might be willing to tell me if Maz Kanata has written any other works. I was not previously familiar with her writing, but she has made me laugh in a way that I haven’t since before the war, so I’d be very keen to know about anything else she may have written. There are no bookshops on Guernsey, not since the occupation, so I have no easy way of discovering this for myself._

_At the weekly meeting of the Guernsey Literary and Instant Bread Pudding Society, we take turns reading aloud from or describing a book we’ve recently read. I, of course, read an excerpt from The Pirate Queen, and now everyone who was in attendance wishes to borrow it to discover it for themselves. Thank you for your part in introducing us to it._

_Sincerely,_

_Poe Dameron_

\------------

_March 20, 1946_

_Dear Mr. Dameron,_

_I was so very pleased to receive your letter, especially as I have changed address since inscribing my information in that book! I have not the slightest idea how my copy of The Pirate Queen made its way to Guernsey, but I’m happy that it has found a home with you. I had the pleasure of meeting Maz Kanata once at a book event in London. She is tiny, intimidating, and so unfailingly witty that I hardly opened my mouth for fear of not being able to keep up._

_I am delighted to tell you that she has indeed written several other works, and I will do you one better: enclosed please find a copy of her latest book. I do hope you enjoy it, although perhaps you should not mention its existence to your fellow Society members until you’ve had the chance to read it yourself!_

_Speaking of your Literary Society, I’d be delighted to hear more about it, and I’m particularly intrigued by its name. I do hope you might be willing to correspond long enough to answer my most pressing question: what is instant bread pudding, and what does it have to do with literature?_

_Sincerely,_

_Rey Kenobi_

\------------

_April 2, 1946_

_Dear Miss Kenobi,_

_Thank you for sending me the book. I hardly dared hope I might receive a reply, and your incredible kindness is most unexpected. It would be my pleasure to continue our correspondence, and I am happy to answer your question._

_The Society was formed during the war, due to the quick thinking of my friend Jessika Pava when she and a few others were caught out after curfew. It was, I confess, initially an excuse to gather under the nose of the Germans as much as anything else, but the opportunity to read and share books provided unexpected joy in some very difficult years. I myself was in the service and had no contact with anyone on Guernsey until I returned in May of last year, so I am perhaps not the best person to recount its founding in any detail._

_It’s my understanding that the instant bread pudding came later, when it was decided there should be refreshments at the weekly meetings. When the flour ran out, my friends concocted a bread pudding made with instant polystarch bread - the sort you’d find in military rations -, sugar beets, and a bit of milk if it was on hand. I was, of course, made to try it later on, but I’d had quite enough polystarch after five years in the service._

_It was through the Society, which I joined upon my return, that I found your copy of The Pirate Queen. My friend Leia Organa, who hosts the Society meetings, has amassed quite a collection of books from shops and neighbors around the island. I picked it from her shelf quite at random, but am most glad that I did. I will take your advice and keep your kind gift a secret until I’ve finished it._

_I hope you don’t mind if I ask you a question of my own - have you lived in London all your life? I had never been until I joined the service, and even then only briefly. I should have liked to see it under better circumstances. I do hope that the war years were not too difficult for you; though, of course, they were difficult for everyone._

_If we’re to keep writing, you’ll have to call me Poe._

_Sincerely,_

_Poe Dameron_

\------------

_April 6, 1946_

_Dear Poe,_

_Well, if I’m to call you Poe, you’ll have to call me Rey. And I’d be most remiss if I didn’t thank you for your service. I’m glad that you have returned home safely._

_I’m happy to hear that the book arrived! It was my absolute pleasure to send it; one of my greatest joys is sharing literature with willing (and sometimes unwilling) parties._

_Thank you for sharing some details about the Literary Society. What marvelous quick thinking on your friend’s part! I confess that I know little of what the occupation was like on Guernsey, which I’ve now realized is a grievous oversight. While I would love to be part of a Literary Society, the idea that one would be necessary in order for friends to gather without question is quite jarring. Your remark that you had no contact with the island until you returned startled me - was there no news at all? When I’ve finished writing this letter, I’m going to head straight to the library to begin reading about it, in hopes that I can soon sound a bit less horribly uninformed._

_To answer your question, in turn: I have, in fact, lived in London all my life. My family’s flat was destroyed during the bombing in ’44, and I’m now letting rooms in another part of town. It has been a hard few years, here and everywhere, but I’m well aware I’ve been more fortunate than many. I have often found myself taking solace in books, and I’m glad they provided a similar comfort for your friends on Guernsey, if under different circumstances._

_I am going to be writing a piece for the Times on civilian life during the war. I don’t think I’ve mentioned that I’m a writer? I would love to include the story of the Society, and I wonder if you or any of your fellow members could share some further details on its founding and any particular stories of note? All of this only with the blessing of the group, of course._

_The instant bread pudding sounds ingenious!_

_Sincerely,_

_Rey Kenobi_

\------------

_April 10, 1946_

_Dear Rey,_

_I have begun reading the book you sent, and it does not disappoint. Thank you again for your thoughtfulness._

_There was no news at all to or from Guernsey during the war. The Germans stopped all mail and newspapers, and they confiscated wireless sets. Some folks kept them in secret, of course, but that was a real risk. I left for England in 1940 and had no news of my family and friends until the island was liberated in ’45, nor they of me. It was a long few years, as I’m sure you well know. I’m sorry to hear about your family’s flat._

_Just last night, I shared your proposition at the Society meeting, and it was met with resounding approval. I’ve taken the liberty of sharing your address with a couple of close friends, as they were amongst the founding members and can give you a better sense of the Society during the war. You should be hearing from them soon. If there is any way that I can further assist, be sure to let me know._

_Have you written anything that I might have (or could) read?_

_Sincerely,_

_Poe Dameron_

\------------

_April 11, 1946_

_Dear Miss Kenobi,_

_My name is Rose Tico, and I’m a member of the Guernsey Literary and Instant Bread Pudding Society. Poe Dameron shared your contact information and your hope to include us in an article on civilian life during the war. I think it’s absolutely marvelous._

_I was only seventeen and still in school when the war began, and I wasn’t permitted to join up as my older sister did. Paige died in ’44, as did my father, though we didn’t know about either of them until after the occupation ended. I knew the other Society members before the occupation, but they became like a family to me in the absence of my own. I was with Jessika Pava the night that she spontaneously founded it. She’d become a surrogate big sister, of sorts, after Paige left for England. I was frightened beyond belief when the Germans stopped us, but she stepped right up to them and their guns and calmly explained that we’d been at a literary society meeting and had simply lost track of time. Miraculously, they bought it! We were required to register the Society with the German commandant, and we all had to pay a fine for being out after curfew, but it was hardly anything compared to what could have happened. And, of course, we then had our Society meetings to look forward to, which were a blessing both in terms of literature and friendship._

_I admit I’m not terribly certain of what information would be most useful to you, so please do write me back if you have any particular questions. I’d love it if you wrote me back regardless, as I’ve never been off of Guernsey and would be delighted to hear about your life in London. Poe seems to think very highly of you, and he’s an excellent judge of character._

_Sincerely,_

_Rose Tico_

\------------

_April 11, 1946_

_Dear Miss Kenobi,_

_At this week’s Society meeting, Poe Dameron explained his recent correspondence with you and your intention to write about us in an article for the Times. I felt immediately compelled to write to you myself, if only for the reason that I haven’t seen Poe this enthused very often since he’s returned from the war. Much changed here during the occupation, and it’s been difficult for us all._

_I should introduce myself. My name is Leia Organa. I was born and raised on Guernsey and have lived here for much of my nearly sixty years. I’ve known Poe since he was a boy. The night the Society was founded, of which I understand you’ve been informed, I had hosted a dinner at my house for several dear friends. It was on their way home that they were stopped by the Germans. I’ve hosted the Society meetings ever since. We have agreed that we would be willing to appear in your article, but I would like to request that you tell me a bit more about yourself before I provide further details. The Society members are very important to me, and I want to be sure I’m placing their stories in good hands._

_Sincerely,_

_Leia Organa_

\------------

_April 19, 1946_

_Dear Poe,_

_Thank you ever so much for sharing my contact information with your friends from the Society. I’ve had letters from both Miss Tico and Ms. Organa, the latter of whom is very (and understandably) keen to ensure that my intentions are honorable. Is she as intimidating in person as she appears on paper?_

_I’m horrified that you and your family were forced to go five years with no word from one another. I’ve spent a great deal of time in the library reading about the occupation, and I’m embarrassed to admit that I had given little thought to Guernsey’s experience of the war before we began our correspondence. It seems there is no end to the sacrifices required of innocent people as a result of this war._

_As regards my writing, I published my first book earlier this year, a collection of satirical wartime stories based on a column I wrote during the war. The column was intended to lift the spirits of those at home, and I believe it had at least a bit of the desired effect. I’d be happy to send you a copy of my book, if you like, but it certainly doesn’t hold a candle to Maz Kanata._

_I’m sending replies to Miss Tico and Ms. Organa at the same time as I post this letter. I’ll look forward to my continued correspondence with all three of you._

_Sincerely,_

_Rey Kenobi_

\------------

_April 25, 1946_

_Dear Rey,_

_I’m glad you’ve heard from Leia and Rose. They both let me know they’d posted you letters. I’ve known them for a long time, Leia for my entire life, and Rose for all of hers, and they’re both dear friends._

_Leia can certainly be intimidating, and she is fiercely protective of those whom she cares about. Before the war, she was active in local government and had no qualms about making her opinions known. She was always well respected, and she’s exceptionally kind. Rosie was still in school when I left for the service, but now she owns a shop in town that used to belong to her parents. I think you’d like her, although I realize I don’t know you all that well._

_I’d be thrilled to read your book, although please do not feel obligated to send it. If you could give me the name of a bookshop in London from which I could order it, it would be the least I could do to purchase a copy._

_Sincerely,_

_Poe Dameron_

\------------

_May 10, 1946_

_Dear Poe,_

_Apologies for the brief note, but I’m anxious to know your thoughts._

_Rose has made the rather amazing suggestion that I might consider a visit to Guernsey, in order to attend a Society meeting for myself. I confess I rather love the idea, if I can succeed in convincing my publisher to let me out of reach for a few days. But first, I’d like to know what you think, as I certainly wouldn’t wish to impose. Would you have any objection to a wide-eyed Londoner observing a Society meeting?_

_Do let me know._

_Sincerely,_

_Rey Kenobi_

\------------

“You want to _what?”_ said Armitage.

“I want to go to Guernsey,” replied Rey.

“Yes, I heard you the first time.” He sighed, finally folding his newspaper and setting it aside, before fixing her with a steady look. “You can’t possibly be seriously thinking of traveling all the way to Guernsey to attend a book club.”

“I’m quite serious,” Rey retorted. “These people-“ she brandished a handful of letters at him, Poe’s most recent reply on top. _I’d be delighted to have you visit,_ he’d written, in a note even more brief that her own. _However, if you do attend a Society meeting, don’t make the mistake of thinking you’ll be allowed to merely observe._ “These people have done something amazing, under horrible circumstances. I’m meant to be writing about civilian life during the war, what better example can you think of?”

Armitage frowned. “Plenty that don’t require you to fly to the Channel Islands.”

“I was actually thinking of taking the boat,” Rey told him. He rolled his eyes. “Armie,” she tried for her best placating tone, the one that worked on him at least twenty-five percent of the time. “There is a story here, a real story.” She thumped the letters against the top of his desk. “And you can’t tell me that lots of writers are documenting life on Guernsey during the war.”

“Thank heavens for that,” he snorted.

“Don’t be rude,” she snipped back. “You may think it’s boring and provincial, but _I_ think a few days on the island sounds _lovely_. And what happened there during the war was terrible, and more people should know about it.”

“You’re incorrigible when you’re determined, Kenobi.”

“That’s why you like me.”

That, at least, got the ghost of a smile from her infuriating publisher. Incorrigible, indeed.

“It’ll just be a few days,” she reminded him. “And the book tour is finished, sales are good. Who knows, maybe the island air will spur me on in writing my next book.”

Armitage sighed, a sigh Rey recognized as defeat. “Fine. Go to Guernsey, to your book club meeting.” He shook his head at her. “It’s not as though I can really stop you, anyway. Just don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“You make it sound like I’m going somewhere exotic and dangerous,” Rey laughed. “What exactly are you expecting to happen on Guernsey?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A character briefly mentions the loss of a loved one (and a flat) by bombing  
> A character briefly mentions the loss of two loved ones in combat


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read, leave kudos, and/or comment! I'm glad that other people like the idea of this mash-up as much as I do.
> 
> Content warning: Brief, non-graphic discussions of concentration camps and forced labor. See end notes for detailed warnings.

Rey could barely contain her excitement as she stood by the ship’s railing, watching the island draw nearer and nearer. They were close enough now that she could see people at the dock in St. Peter Port, although not near enough for her to make out any faces. Rose and Poe had offered to meet her at the boat, and they’d helpfully described themselves a bit so that she could easily identify them. Rey hadn’t expected there to be quite so many people at the dock, but it was the island’s biggest port, and the boat she was on was carrying many deliveries that would need to be unloaded.

When the boat was safely in port, she made her way to the gangway, peering a bit nervously over the assembled crowd. She was thrilled to finally have the chance to meet her pen-pal friends from Guernsey, but also a bit anxious. Would they like her once they met her in person?

Her eyes landed on a trio several feet away from the end of the gangway, scanning the disembarking passengers just as she was doing to those on shore. There was a petite woman, about Rey’s own age, with dark hair pinned back neatly from her round face. Rose. On her one side stood a dark-skinned man that Rey couldn’t place from the letters. On her other was another man, a bit older than the other two, with tan skin and dark, curly hair. Rey knew this had to be Poe.

Rose’s eyes met hers, and the other woman’s face split into a wide smile. “Rey!”

Nerves suddenly abating, Rey smiled back and hurried down to solid ground, clutching a case in each hand.

She’d barely reached them when Rose was crushing her into a hug.

“I’m so happy you’re here!”

“I’m so happy I’m here, too,” Rey laughed, returning the warm embrace. Extricating herself after a moment, she turned to Poe, only now spotting the small, dark-haired child half hidden behind his leg. “It’s wonderful to meet you at last.”

Poe offered his hand. “The pleasure is mine, Rey.” His grip was firm, and his eyes and smile warm and kind. Rey hadn’t expected him to be quite so handsome and quickly tried to shake off the thought. “And this is Bea.” His other hand settled atop the girl’s head. “Bea, can you say hello to Rey?”

“Hi,” Bea whispered quietly, peering shyly upwards and pressing herself into Poe’s side.

Rey set her suitcases down and squatted, so as to be eye level with the girl. “Hello, Bea. It’s so nice to meet you.” She offered a gentle smile and was rewarded with a tiny one in kind. Poe hadn’t mentioned a daughter in his letters. Bea seemed young to have been born before Poe had left for England, although perhaps she was just small for her age. Or she hadn’t been born on Guernsey.

“And this is my buddy Finn.” Poe continued the introductions as Rey got to her feet, nodding to the other man. “Finn, meet Rey Kenobi.”

“Welcome to Guernsey, Miss Kenobi,” Finn said warmly, offering his hand.

She shook it with a chuckle. “Please, call me Rey. I’d like to think we’re all friends here, if I may be so bold.”

“Of course we are!” Rose chimed in.

Poe stepped forward. “Let me take your bags.”

Rey smiled at him. “You don’t have to do that, they’re not terribly heavy.” They reached for one at the same moment, their fingers brushing over the handle.

He smiled back. “I insist.” She conceded, and they both straightened up, Poe taking her bag with one hand and reaching for Bea with the other. Finn picked up her other case, waving away her objections.

“Shall we?” Rose linked her arm through Rey’s, and they all turned to walk into town.

\------------

“I still can’t believe you’re actually here,” Rose confessed with a grin, setting a cup of tea by Rey’s elbow before settling herself on the opposite side of the table. “I thought it was marvelous to have a pen pal in London, but it’s even better that you’ve actually come to see us.”

Rey smiled back, easily drawn in by the other woman’s enthusiasm and easy-going manner. Poe had been entirely correct in his assumption of how well they’d get on. Rose was about her age and owned a small shop in town that had once belonged to her parents. A pleasant girl named Kaydel had been closing up when they’d arrived from the dock. Rose lived in a flat above the business and had kindly offered for Rey to use her spare room while she was on the island.

“I’m amazed that you all even wanted me to come,” Rey admitted, glancing around the cozy kitchen before smiling at her host. “But I’m thrilled. I’m so looking forward to getting to know you all, and I can’t wait to attend a Society meeting!” The weekly meeting was scheduled for the very next night.

“Of course we wanted you to come.” Rose sounded mildly horrified that Rey might ever have thought anything else. “We’ve all loved your letters, and - truthfully - we haven’t had many visitors since before the war. Besides,“ she laughed. “It’s not every day that someone wants to write about us for a London newspaper!” Her teasing grin told Rey that the article was perhaps least on her mind, of all the reasons Rose was happy for Rey’s visit. Rey felt a surge of warmth for this near stranger.

“That’s very kind,” Rey said honestly. “And I promise to do my best to do you all justice.” She paused, thoughtful. “Will Jessika be at tomorrow’s meeting? I’d love to hear her telling of the Society’s start.” There had hardly been a letter from Guernsey that hadn’t mentioned the founder, and yet, Rey hadn’t had any post from the woman herself. She glanced back to Rose and found that the other woman looked stricken. “What is it?”

Rose’s hand was covering her mouth. “No one’s told you,” she whispered. Her next words were a bit louder and came out in a rush. “I’m so sorry, I thought Poe had, I didn’t realize-“

“What, Rose?”

Rose stared at her for an agonizing moment. “Rey, Jessika’s gone. She was arrested by the Germans in ’43 for aiding some forced laborers and sent to a camp.” Rey couldn’t physically stop the audible gasp. Rose took a deep breath, her eyes sad. “She died at Ravensbruck in ’44. We didn’t know for sure until a few months ago, it took a long time to find out what had happened to her.”

Rey’s hand was now over her own mouth, her eyes welling with tears for the woman she had never met and the friends she had left behind. “I had no idea-“

“She was Poe’s best friend.” Rose sounded near tears herself. “They grew up together, had known each other since before they could walk. And then he came back, after the liberation, and she was gone.”

“He told me there was no word to or from the island during the war,” Rey remembered. Her heart ached for her friend - for he was that, wasn’t he? - returning home from the war to find his best friend taken forever. She wanted to ask Rose about Bea, and Poe’s family, but it wasn’t the right time, nor any of her business.

“It’s been hard for him,” Rose admitted. “I guess that’s probably why he didn’t say anything.”

“I can understand that.” Rey sighed. “I imagine it’s been hard for the rest of you, as well.”

Rose nodded. “We lost too many people in this war. Jess, my father and sister, Leia’s husband. You can see part of why I’m so thrilled to have you here, Rey,” she chuckled, a bit wetly. “The company helps to liven up this otherwise very empty flat.”

Rey was for the first time profoundly grateful that the bomb that had taken Ben Kenobi had claimed their flat as well. She couldn’t imagine trying to live there without him. “I’m so sorry about your father and sister, Rose.”

“Thank you.” The other woman reached across the table to squeeze her hand. “I’m trying to keep the shop going in their memory. My dad was so proud of it. My mum, too, but she just couldn’t stay here after we got the news.”

“Where is she now?”

“In England, staying with her sister. She wanted me to go with her, but we had the shop to think about. And I was born here, unlike her, so Guernsey will always be home.”

“It seems like a wonderful place to call home.” Rey hadn’t even seen much of the island yet, really just St. Peter Port, but she was already in love with it.

“It really is. We’ll have to give you a proper tour round the island.” Rose was beginning to sound enthusiastic again, the heavy moment lifting. “You’ll love it.”

\------------

It turned out that the proper tour could begin the very next day, with Finn’s mid afternoon arrival at Rose’s shop.

“Hello, Mi- er, Rey.” he greeted her, and Rey replied in kind, smiling at his remembrance of her request to address her by her first name. His face lit up at the sight of Rose, who had just emerged from the back. “Hi Rose.”

“Oh, Finn!” She smiled brightly at him. “Are you done work for the day?”

He nodded. “Indeed.”

“What kind of work do you do?” Rey wondered.

He turned back to where she was arranging some tins of tea. After much debate, she’d managed to persuade Rose to let her help out in the shop, as a thank you for the place to stay. “Poe got me a job down at the docks,” he explained. “And I sometimes help out Rose here, too.”

“Does Poe work at the docks, too?” Rey laughed. “I realize I actually have no idea what he does.”

Finn smiled at her. “He and his dad own a farm in St. Martin, so he works there mostly, but he also does some dock and construction work. Everything’s still a bit strange, since the occupation, so most folks work whatever jobs they can get.”

“I have a job for you this afternoon,” Rose announced.

Finn looked to where she was glancing between the two of them. “I’m all ears.”

“Show Rey around the island a bit before the meeting.”

Finn grinned, and Rey frowned, though not from the prospect of the tour or his company. “Are you sure, Rose?” She asked. “I told you I’d help out here.”

“And you have.” Rose waved her off. “It’s fairly quiet this time of day, so you two go off and have fun. Just make sure to be back before the meeting.”

Rey nodded vigorously. “I wouldn’t miss it for anything.”

\------------

“This island is absolutely breathtaking,” Rey declared, thirty minutes later, as they stood at the crest of a hill looking down on St. Peter Port and the sea. Behind them, dirt paths wove through gentle hills of fields and forest. The temperature was comfortable for walking, the June day cloudy but dry.

“It’s the most beautiful place I’ve ever been,” Finn agreed. “That’s why I decided to stay when I had the chance. Well.” He chuckled. “That and the people. Maybe mostly the people.”

“Where are you from?” Rey asked. She could tell by his accent that he wasn’t native to the island, or to England, but she couldn’t place it.

“France.” He answered, as they fell into step along the path. “My family had emigrated from Algeria shortly before I was born. And when the Germans came, they arrested us to use for forced labor.”

Rey nearly stumbled to a stop beside him. Twenty-four hours on the island, and she was encountering one horrifying story after another. “That’s how you came to Guernsey,” she realized with sickening certainty, somehow still managing to plant one foot in front of the other.

“That’s right.” Finn glanced to her, the only indication that he was affected by recounting his past. “We were brought here in ’41 to build the fortifications. I was able to escape in ’43, with help.”

“Jessika.” Finn’s eyes met hers in surprise. “Rose told me what happened to her.”

Finn nodded, his face solemn. “She was the bravest person I’ve ever met. She found me clothes, food, safe places to sleep. She helped some others, too, but they weren’t all so lucky. The one that was with her the night she was caught, they shot him on sight.” Rey winced. “It isn’t right, what happened to her. I hate that she’s gone because of helping me and the others.”

“It isn’t right, what happened to you, either,” Rey pointed out, finally stopping to face him fully. “And from the little I know about Jessika, she wasn’t about to stand by and do nothing.”

“She’d never,” he agreed. “In the labor camp, we worked all day without break, slept on the ground, and didn’t get much food. If you collapsed while working, that was it. I’d be dead if it wasn’t for her. And the others - Rose, Kes, Leia. They risked their lives for me, and I’ll never ever forget it.”

**\------------**

The society meeting started at seven. At five minutes before the hour, Rey and Rose arrived at the stoop of a large, beautiful home. She and Finn had parted ways after their walk, he presumably to return home before the meeting, and she to the shop to freshen up and help Rose prepare their contributions to the potluck supper. Instead of knocking, Rose simply opened the door and stepped inside, waving Rey after her.

They emerged into a large sitting area, with a collection of chairs in a circle, and a large table off to the side that was already set with food. Rey followed Rose’s lead in adding their dishes to the arrangement, just as a grey-haired woman emerged from what Rey presumed to be the kitchen.

“Oh, you’re here.” The woman smiled, crossing the room to the younger women. “Welcome, Rey. I’m Leia.”

“It’s so nice to meet you,” Rey replied, taking the offered hand. “Thank you for inviting me into your home.”

“It’s my pleasure.”

“The more the merrier,” someone called out, and Rey turned to see Finn emerge from yet another doorway.

“Oh, hello again,” Rey laughed. “I didn’t realize you were here already.”

“I live here, actually,” Finn told her. “Leia was kind enough to offer me a room.”

“Well, there’s plenty of space,” Leia explained, turning to uncover a dish on the table. “Otherwise, it’s just me in this large, empty house.”

Rey remembered Rose mentioning that Leia’s husband had died in the war. She wondered if they had children, but hesitated to ask personal questions of someone she’d only just met.

The sound of the front door opening preceded a pattering of feet, and then Bea burst into the sitting room.

“There she is!” Leia smiled at the child. “And how are you this evening, my dear?”

With the briefest of glances at Rey, Bea launched into an excited explanation. Rey was distracted from the content by Poe coming through the door, an older man on his heels. Although the other man’s hair was shorter and gray, Rey could easily see the family resemblance.

Poe offered her a warm smile and a nod, before heading to the table with a dish, while his father made a beeline straight for her.

“You must be Rey,” he said, taking her hand in both of his.

“Guilty as charged,” she quipped, and he laughed.

“I’m Kes Dameron. It’s so lovely to finally meet you, I’ve heard so much about you from my son.” Poe, who had just joined them, turned faintly pink at this remark. Rey found it terribly endearing.

“It’s wonderful to meet you, too,” she replied, smiling at both of them.

“How was your first day on the island?” Poe asked then.

“Oh, it’s been lovely,” Rey told him earnestly. “I helped Rose out in the shop and met some of the folks in town, and then Finn took me on a walking tour of the nearby area.”

“How long do you plan to stay?” Kes inquired.

“I’m not sure,” she answered truthfully. “I haven’t arranged my return trip yet. I thought I’d play it by ear.”

“You’ll have to come out to St. Martin while you’re here,” Kes told her. “See the farm.”

“I’d love that.” Rey glanced between the two of them. “As long as I wouldn’t be intruding.”

Poe smiled. “You’re always welcome.” Kes nodded his agreement, a faint smirk playing around the edges of his mouth.

Rey inclined her head. “Thank you, that’s very kind. Is it far from here?”

“Not too far,” Poe told her. “Three kilometers or so. A little bit of a walk, but not far at all by wagon.”

“You three, come and get some food!” Their conversation was interrupted by Leia, who ushered them in the direction of the table, where Finn was already helping Bea fill her plate.

\------------

The food had disappeared, along with some wine, and the group now sat in the circle of chairs for the evening’s main event. Kes was reading aloud. His voice, not unlike his son’s, was warm and smooth, and Rey found herself gently washed along by his rich tones. Bea, having finally abandoned her dinner plate, had climbed into Poe’s lap to listen. Rey watched with a smile at the way his arms instinctively closed around her.

“Well,” Leia said, once Kes had set down the book to an enthusiastic round of applause. “I suppose we should introduce Rey to our other Society custom?”

Rose leapt out of her chair to retrieve a covered dish from the table, carrying it back to the group before uncovering it with a flourish.

“Oh,” Rey laughed. “Instant bread pudding!”

Within moments, plates and utensils were retrieved, and Rey was handed her first ever serving of the Society’s famed dessert. Everyone looked at her expectantly as she took a tentative first bite. Whatever expression crossed her face, it had them all bursting into laughter.

“It’s…interesting,” she managed, which wasn’t untrue. It was just odd. Not altogether unpleasant, but fairly dry, and the starchy taste of the instant bread overpowered just about everything else.

“It’s terrible,” Leia countered. “And you don’t have to finish it.”

“An acquired taste,” Kes put in, struggling to keep a straight face. “And after all that time Luke and I put into perfecting the recipe.”

“Luke?” Rey queried.

“My brother,” Leia explained, turning towards her. “Luke Skywalker. He was one of the founding members, but he hasn’t attended meetings in some time-“

Rey found that she couldn’t quite focus on anything Leia said following her brother’s name. “Wait. Your brother is Luke Skywalker?”

Leia smiled, although there was a hint of sadness to it. “I take it you’re familiar with his work?”

“Yes, of course,” Rey said earnestly. “I’ve read… probably close to everything he’s ever published. His work has been an enormous influence on my own writing. I had no idea he was from Guernsey.”

“You should see him while you’re here, then,” Leia told her. “He lives in a more remote part of the island, but I’m sure one of these young men would be happy to take you.” She glanced between Finn and Poe with a raised eyebrow, and - after the slightest of pauses - they both nodded. Rey got the impression that few people said no to Leia.

Rey wanted to ask why Luke no longer attended meetings, but was yet again hesitant to pry. Perhaps she’d make a list of questions to ask Rose later.

“Now, Rey,” Leia went on. “Since you’re our guest of honor, perhaps you’d like to read something?”

“Oh!” Rey glanced around at the expectant group. “I’d love to. I didn’t come with anything particular in mind…”

With a slightly impish grin, Rose held up a book. “We have a copy of yours? We’ve been passing it around.”

“Oh no,” Rey groaned in only semi-mock horror. “I mean, I’m very touched that you’re interested in it, but reading one’s own work aloud is a particular brand of terrifying. At least for me.” She glanced around at their smiling faces, ready to concede, when Poe held another book out to her.

“Here.”

She took it, glancing down at the cover. It was the Maz Kanata book she’d sent him nearly three months ago, at the start of their correspondence. Rey glanced up, eyes meeting his. “Thanks.” She held it aloft. “Is this a suitable alternative?”

At the resounding agreement, Rey opened to the first page and began to read.

\------------

Rey relaxed into the couch, listening to the animated conversation occurring across the room between Rose, Finn and Kes. Poe had disappeared into the kitchen to help Leia, and Rey, as the “honored guest”, had been gently banned from assisting. She was interrupted from her musing by a book being pushed into her hands. She glanced up to find Bea watching her carefully. 

“Poe says you really like to read.”

Rey was momentarily taken aback by the girl referring to her father by his first name, but recovered quickly. “He’s right. I love to read.”

Bea nodded with what looked a lot like approval. “Me too. Will you read this to me?”

“I’d be honored.” Rey scooted over on the couch, making room for Bea to clamber up beside her. Once the little girl was settled, Rey opened the book, and began reading for the second time that night. This one was decidedly more aimed at a small child audience, a charming story about a girl and a dog that Rey hadn’t encountered before. Bea knew it well and chimed in from time to time, even as she leaned more heavily against Rey’s side, clearly tired.

“I wanna dog,” she mumbled, when they were nearly through. “Poe says maybe when I’m bigger.”

“How old are you, Bea?” Rey asked.

“‘m four. Almost four and a half!” The girl said proudly. Rey counted backwards. That would mean Bea had been born in 1942 and therefore off of Guernsey, if Poe had gone to England in 1940. “Rey, keep reading.” Bea brought her back to the present, and Rey shrugged off her thoughts and resumed the book.

Poe returned from the kitchen just as she finished and smiled fondly at the two of them on the couch. Rey glanced down and, sure enough, Bea was sound asleep against her side. Poe crossed the room to them.

“She likes you,” he observed.

“I like her, too,” she smiled up at him. “And we seem to share a love of reading.”

He chuckled. “Indeed. Let me take her off your hands.”

Bea barely stirred when he lifted her, just snuggled into his shoulder with a sigh. Rey stood as well. “She’s awfully sweet.”

Poe smiled at the little girl in his arms. “Yeah. She’s a good kid.”

“Oh! I should return this to you,” Rey lifted Maz’s book. “Or perhaps when you have less of an armful.”

“I think I can manage.” Poe shifted Bea, freeing a hand to take the book from Rey. “It was so nice to hear you read from this, since she’s the author that introduced us.”

Rey smiled. “Well, thank you for producing the book when I needed it. Especially as I suspect I also have you to thank for the copy of my own book that made an appearance at tonight’s meeting.”

Poe winked. “I did tell you I’d buy it.” He glanced down at Bea. “I have to get this one home.”

“Of course.”

His eyes met hers. “Goodnight, Rey.”

Goodnight, Poe.”

\------------

“Thank you again for having me,” Rey said to Leia, as she and Rose gathered the latter’s dishes to carry back to the shop. “It was an absolute pleasure to attend a Society meeting.”

“You’re welcome again next week,” Leia told her. “If you decide to stay that long. And, of course, my door is always open in the meantime.”

“Thank you, Leia. And I may well still be here then, if Rose doesn’t mind the houseguest.” 

“Of course I don’t,” Rose chimed in.

Rey smiled at her. “I should like to meet your brother,” she continued. “If he’s willing, and also take the opportunity to get to know you all better. Really, I ought to attend more than one meeting if I’m going to write an article about the Society.”

Leia chuckled. “I suppose so. And we’re happy to have you. And I do think you should meet Luke,” she went on, her tone turning slightly more somber. “But I’ll warn you, he’s not big on company these days. I wouldn’t want you to be disappointed if it doesn’t go quite the way you hope.”

“You said he used to belong to the Society?” Rey recalled.

“Yes.” Leia took a seat in an armchair, looking up at the younger woman. “He was here the night it began, and for many of our meetings after that. But then he was deported by the Germans in ’43, saw out the rest of the war in a camp.” She sighed. “I can hardly blame him for not being the same when he returned.”

“He was deported?” Rey was aghast. “Why?”

“The Germans arrested anyone who’d served as an officer in the Great War,” Leia explained. “Luke was with the British Expeditionary Force.”

“I remember reading that he’d served,” Rey recalled. “I had no idea that officers from the Great War were deported during the occupation.”

“At the time, it made me glad my late husband wasn’t on Guernsey,” Leia admitted. “Of course, that didn’t turn out so well, in the end.”

“Rose mentioned he died in the last war.” Rey took the seat nearest Leia. “I’m so sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you, Rey. I appreciate that.” Leia smiled over at her, although it didn’t quite reach her eyes, “Go see Luke while you’re here. It’ll be good for him to realize that young people are still interested in his work - he could do with that reminder.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings:
> 
> A character explains that a friend was deported to and died in a concentration camp  
> A character briefly describes his experience as a forced laborer and mentions another forced laborer who was killed  
> A character explains that a family member spent time in a camp  
> A couple of very brief mentions of characters who died in bombing or in combat, some of whom were already mentioned in the previous chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey meets some other islanders and learns a bit more about the occupation.
> 
> No specific warnings for this chapter - a few things discussed in prior chapters are briefly mentioned.

Rey glanced around the cozy pub, the cheerful conversation at the bar bringing a smile to her lips. She was tucked into a wooden booth, a notebook and the remnants of a late afternoon lunch on the table in front of her. The pub had proved to be a surprisingly good place for writing, and an excellent one for getting the flavor of village life.

She heard the creak of the front door and blinked in surprise as Poe walked into her line of vision. He was wearing working clothes, dressed down a bit from what he’d worn to Leia’s the previous night. He glanced her way then, his face sliding into a easy smile as he crossed the room to her booth.

“Fancy seeing you here.”

She smiled up at him. “This seemed as good a place as any to do some writing.”

“I can leave you to it, if you’re working,” he offered, but Rey immediately shook her head.

“No, please.” She indicated the booth opposite. “The interruption is very welcome.”

He smiled. “I’m just going to grab a pint. Would you like one?”

Rey nodded. “A half, if it’s no trouble.”

She refocused on her notebook, but hadn’t written anything else by the time Poe returned with their drinks. Closing it, she set it to the side as he took the seat opposite.

“Thank you,” she said warmly, as he nudged her half-pint across the table to her.

“Here,” he offered, lifting his own beer, and they lightly tipped their glasses together.

“To new friends,” Rey added, and he smiled, before they both took a drink. The cold beer tasted wonderfully refreshing. “Where’s Bea?”

“Up at the farm with my dad.” Poe set his glass back on the table. “I’ve been working construction on the hotel today and decided I could stop by for a pint before heading home.”

Rey had seen the ongoing improvements to the large building. “Finn mentioned you do some construction work, in addition to the farm.”

Poe nodded. “I’ve been doing whatever I can, at the moment, to make some money. During the occupation, the Germans seized our crops and animals, and we’re only just now getting back up and running again.”

Rey shook her head. “Is there anything they didn’t take from the people here?” she asked harshly.

Poe grimaced. “Not much. The islanders nearly starved.”

“I’m just horrified,” Rey admitted. “I read about the occupation, before I came, but being here? Talking to everyone who lived through it? Just yesterday, I learned that Finn was a forced laborer and that Leia’s brother spent time in a camp.”

“I wondered if she’d tell you that before she sent you to see him,” Poe said, taking another long sip of his beer.

“She did warn me he’s not keen on company, but she seems to think I should go anyway.”

“I think she hopes it might help him,” Poe admitted. “He hasn’t been the same since he’s been back, how could he be?”

Rey thought of Jessika, She wanted to tell Poe how sorry she was, but was that too invasive? Rose had said he didn’t like to talk about it. How strange of a position she was in, to feel like she knew these people so well, and yet hardly know them at all.

“Well, if I can be of any help to him, I’d be glad to do it.” She gave a wry smile. “Though I’m not sure a stranger talking excitedly about his writing is what he needs.”

Poe laughed, and the mood lightened. “I wouldn’t be so sure. I think you could probably lift anyone’s spirits, Rey.”

Rey ducked her head, sure she was blushing. “That’s very kind of you to say.”

“It’s the truth,” he said resolutely. “When are you planning to go see Luke?”

“Tomorrow, I think,” Rey shared. “Finn offered to take me, he has a free afternoon.”

Poe nodded. “That’s good. It’s a bit of a trek, so you’ll have to go by wagon. One or another of us goes to check on him every now and then, but he’s pretty accustomed to solitude these days.”

“It will be nice to see a bit more of the island,” Rey mused. “So far, I haven’t seen anything further than what is easily accessible on foot.”

“You’ll have to come to St. Martin next,” he offered. “This weekend, if you’re not busy?”

“That sounds wonderful.” Rey smiled at him, and his answering grin sent a flutter of warmth through her.

“Great. We’ll look forward to it.”

\------------

“You’re the English writer, then?”

Rey glanced up. She was currently minding Rose’s shop, as its proprietor had stepped out to run an errand. A slender woman with dark, carefully styled hair was perusing a table not far from where Rey sat perched behind the counter. She was older than Rey, likely older even than Poe or Armitage, but still reasonably young.

Rey realized she’d been asked a question. “Yes, ma’am,” she said politely. “Rey Kenobi.” She hadn’t realized until arriving that Guernseyians did not consider themselves English, but she’d quickly been set straight.

“A pleasure, I’m sure,” the other woman said with a smile that wasn’t strictly friendly. “I’m Carise. How are you enjoying your stay so far?”

“It’s been wonderful,” Rey said truthfully. “I’ve enjoyed seeing the island, and everyone has been so kind.”

“Hm.” Carise hummed, turning to face Rey fully. “I can only imagine the Literary Society is thrilled to have interest from London.”

There was something in the woman’s tone that put Rey on edge, although she couldn’t determine exactly what. “It isn’t really like that,” she hastened to explain. “They’ve become friends.”

“You should be careful of to whom you extend your friendship,” Carise warned. “That so-called Society is not what it seems.”

“I’m not sure what you mean,” Rey replied, in genuine confusion.

“The Literary Society,” Carise repeated. “It sounds positively intellectual, but it was really just an excuse for friends to gather under the occupation. I’m not sure they’ve read two books between them.”

“I don’t think that’s-“ Rey began, but Carise wasn’t done.

“Well, apart from Leia Organa, I suppose. She’s certainly well educated. Of course, that didn’t stop her son from becoming an informant for the Germans. Oh, didn’t you know?” And Rey realized her expression of shock had given her away. Carise huffed and shook her head. “Naturally, they’d neglect to mention that. Yes, he caused quite the fuss during the occupation. I don’t suppose they’ve told you about the child? Bea?”

“What about Bea?” Rey asked, with perhaps just a bit of hostility.

“Half-German, that one. Talk about another scandal.” Rey’s mind was reeling. Bea was half-German? How was that even possible? That was all assuming anything this woman was saying was remotely the truth. “And they pass her around amongst them, or she’s up at the Damerons’ farm with only a couple of men for company. Hardly a suitable environment for a little girl.”

Rey was just opening her mouth, sure she’d come up with an appropriate retort, when Rose burst through the door. Immediately, her eyes narrowed.

“Carise,” she said carefully. “How can we help you?”

“Oh, I was just passing by,” the other woman said breezily. “Thought I’d take the opportunity to introduce myself to our visitor.”

“I see.” Rose joined Rey behind the counter, and the “visitor” didn’t miss the tension in her host’s frame. “Well, do be sure and let us know if we can assist you with anything.”

“Of course.” Carise waved a hand. “Well, I best be off. A pleasure to meet you, Rey Kenobi.”

Rey hadn’t found her voice before the woman swept out of the shop, and then Rose rounded on her.

“What did _she_ want from you?”

“I think she was trying to warn me off the Society?” Rey offered, choosing to keep Carise’s possibly-fake revelations to herself, for the time being. Rose rolled her eyes.

“That woman is a horrible gossip,” she griped. “If she has the opportunity to cause drama somewhere, for someone, she’ll do it.”

“I was getting that impression.”

“What did she tell you?” Rose pressed.

Rey was wondering what she ought to share, or ask about, when Finn entered the shop, a much more welcome guest than the one who had only just left.

“You ready?” He asked Rey, his grin bright and infectious.

\------------

Poe had not been exaggerating when he’d said that it was a trek to Luke’s property. Even by wagon, it took nearly an hour and a half. Fortunately, Finn was excellent company, and Rey spent most of the journey enraptured by the conversation or, alternatively, in stitches.

Luke’s house was built up on a hill, with winding stone steps leading up to his door. They were way out in a rural part of the island, having passed only one other homestead in the last thirty minutes. Finn tied the horses near some water at the base of the steps, and then he and Rey made the not-insubstantial climb to stand before the modest cottage. Finn knocked, and they waited.

After several minutes, the door creaked partway open and a weathered face peered out. “Can I help you? Oh, Finn.”

“Hello, Mr. Skywalker,” Finn greeted. “This is Miss Rey Kenobi, she’s the writer from London.”

Luke Skywalker’s gaze was penetrating as it swept over Rey. “And you’ve come to see me because…?”

“I’m a big fan of your work, Mr. Skywalker,” Rey broke in earnestly. “I’d be grateful for a few minutes of your time, if you can spare it.”

Luke let off a heavy sigh, and Rey was reminded of both Leia and Poe’s warnings that he wasn’t much fond of company. She was surprised then when the door swung all the way open, even as its owner disappeared further into the house.

His voice drifted back to where she still stood. “Well, I suppose you best come in then.”

\------------

“I don’t know why Leia bothered to send you here,” Luke objected, as he set about making them tea. Rey had offered to do it and had been promptly brushed off. Finn had disappeared with the excuse of making the rounds on Luke’s property. “I don’t know what of interest I could possibly tell you.”

“Well, I’m going to be writing an article about the Literary Society for the Times,” she began.

“Yes, yes. My sister mentioned.” There was a brief clatter as he set out the teacups.

“I attended a meeting earlier this week, and your name came up.” Rey explained. “Leia told me that you’d been involved with the Society earlier on, and I’m interested in speaking to anyone who has participated.”

Luke huffed, setting her cup of tea in front of her with slightly more force than necessary.

“And,” Rey pressed on, refusing to be deterred. “I meant what I said about your work. I’ve read most of it. I had no idea you lived here, and it’s an honor to have the opportunity to meet you.”

Luke sat heavily in the seat opposite her at the table. “Not quite what you expected, I’m sure,” he quipped. “It was all a long time ago.”

“Not so long,” Rey argued. “I was first introduced to your work as a teenager, less than a decade ago. It’s one of the things that inspired me to become a writer.”

“I’m flattered,” Luke retorted, though he sounded anything but. “And you look like you might still be a teenager, Miss Kenobi.”

“I’m twenty-four,” she objected, mildly indignant, and Luke rolled his eyes.

“So why are you here?” He queried. “On Guernsey?”

“Well, as I mentioned, I’m writing an article…”

“Yes, yes,” Luke interrupted. “You could do that from anywhere. Why are _you_ here?”

“Well, I did think it would be a better article if I actually visited the Society I was writing about,” she pointed out. “But, truthfully, I’d struck up a pen pal friendship with Poe - we connected over Maz Kanata, of all things.” What might have been described as a smile crossed Luke’s face at that. “And then with Rose and Leia. I wanted to get to know them, _really_ get to know them, and to better understand what happened here during the war.”

“And have you succeeded?”

Rey pondered that. “Not yet, I wouldn’t say. I’ve met everyone in the Society, and spent a fair amount of time with some, but I’ll need to stay longer to really feel I’ve come to know them. And I’m not sure I could ever truly understand the occupation, however much I might learn about it.”

“I’m not sure those of us who lived through it understand it either,” Luke admitted, before fixing her with a pointed look. “And no, I’m not interested in talking about it.”

She let that one lie. It wasn’t her place to ask about his experience of the war, especially with what she knew he’d been through. “Is there anything you can tell me about the Society?” She tried instead.

“Nothing that you can’t learn from someone else,” he retorted. “It was fun, for a time. Brought us together when we needed it.”

“But not anymore?” Rey pressed.

Luke got to his feet, crossing back to the sink. “Too much has changed.” He didn’t turn back around to face her. “We can’t go back to the way things were before.”

\------------

“May I ask you something?”

Rose looked up from where she was tidying the last of their supper dishes. “Of course.”

“It’s about something that woman Carise said, the other day in your shop? Well, a couple of things actually.”

“What _did_ she say to you?” Rose asked. “I’ve been wondering.”

“A lot of things,” Rey replied, with an eye-roll that made Rose laugh. “But in between sharing her opinions that no one in the Society has even read anything and that it is inappropriate for Bea to be raised by a couple of men, she managed to mention that Bea is half-German and Leia’s son an informant.”

“I despise that woman,” Rose spat. “Nothing but cruel gossip and unkindness. What business is it of hers anyway?”

Rey took one look at Rose’s expression and immediately felt badly. “I’m sorry, Rose, I shouldn’t have even brought it up. I should’ve known it wasn’t true-“

“Well, that’s the thing,” Rose interrupted. “It _is_ true.” Rey tried not to stare in shock, but apparently failed, for Rose heaved a sigh and waved her back towards the table. When they were both seated, she spoke again. “What she said about Bea… she is half-German. It caused a bit of a fuss, when it became known, but her father was a good man. I knew him. The only decent German here, during the occupation, at least that I ever met.”

Rey was already confused. “But wait… Bea isn’t Poe’s?”

Rose smiled. “No. Well, I guess she is now. And I can see why you would think that.”

It all snapped together in a second. “She’s Jessika’s,” Rey realized.

Rose nodded. “Jessika worked as a nurse in the hospital, and Bea’s biological father was a doctor. He wasn’t like the other Germans. Dopheld was kind, and he treated her well. They kept it a secret, of course, although a couple of us found out.”

“What happened to him?”

“He was transferred back to the continent in early ’42, shortly before Bea was born. He died when the ship he was on was torpedoed.”

So Bea was an orphan, technically speaking. Rey could relate. “Poe didn’t even meet Bea until he returned last year,” she mused. “If she was born during the war.”

“She took to him right away,” Rose said fondly. “It’s like she somehow knew he was her mum’s best friend. And it probably helped that Kes had taken care of her after Jessika was sent away, with help from Leia. And the rest of us, of course.”

Rey positively ached for Poe, returning home to find his best friend gone and instead her little daughter that he hadn’t even known existed. That he had obviously dedicated himself to raising Bea in Jessika’s stead spoke volumes about his character.

“The other thing you mentioned,” Rose said quietly. “About Leia’s son.” She met Rey’s eyes and her lips pressed into a thin line. “I won’t say much, it’s Leia’s to share if she wishes to.”

“Of course,” Rey agreed. “Don’t feel you have to tell me anything.”

“Better you hear it from me,” Rose said wryly. “Before you have another run in with Carise. It’s true that Leia’s son was an informant for the Germans.” She looked down at the table. “He’d gotten into some trouble in town, somehow came to the attention of the Commandant in charge of the occupation. We didn’t know for a long time. I never was close with him, anyway, and he’d pulled away from Leia.” Rose lifted her head, looking back at Rey. “He informed on Jessika, for helping the forced laborers. He’s the reason she was deported.”

Rey looked away, blinking back sudden tears. For whom, she wasn’t quite sure, but it certainly wasn’t for Leia’s son. “What a thing to do,” she said quietly.

Rose nodded grimly. “It was a shock. He was a part of the community here, and then-“

“He’s not still on the island,” Rey stated. “Is he?”

“No.” Rose shook her head. “He left - went to the continent, I think, before the occupation ended. Arranged it with the Germans somehow. I don’t think anyone here has heard from him since. If he’s even still alive.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Poe get to know each other a bit better (although not yet in the way that everyone is hoping)...
> 
> No new content warnings for this chapter, but some previously mentioned events are discussed further.

“Rey, come and see the _pigs_!” Bea tugged on her hand, and Rey went willingly, following the child to a pen near the barn. Bea clambered up onto the first rung of the fence, resting her elbows on the highest one, about level with her chin. “ _See_?”

Rey smiled at the girl, leaning against the fence at her side and looking over it. There were indeed pigs, several of them. One approached the fence and sniffed at Bea. Rey had never given pigs much thought, but there was something rather endearing about them.

It was Saturday evening, and Rey was out at the Damerons’ farm in St. Martin. She’d turned down Poe’s offer to collect her from town in favor of making the walk; it had been a beautiful day, and she was glad for the exercise. Bea had insisted on giving her the grand tour, which Rey had thoroughly enjoyed. The farm was modest, but clearly well run. Poe and Kes had put a lot of effort into keeping it in good shape, not to mention recovering from the occupation.

She turned her head at the approaching footsteps to see Poe coming towards them. “Dinner’s just about ready.” He held out a hand to Bea, who hopped off the fence. “Come on, Bea-Bea.”

Once inside, Rey shepherded Bea to the sink so they could both wash their hands. She returned to the kitchen with the intention of making herself useful, but Poe was already pulling out her chair at the table.

“Please,” he gestured. “Allow me.”

Rey took the seat, offering him a smile. She watched as Poe and his father finished bringing food to the table, soaking up the warmth of the house, both physical and otherwise. It was lively, exactly the right kind of noisy, with the clanging of pans on the stove, Poe and Kes trading good natured quips, and Bea alternately chattering away or humming to herself as she climbed up on her chair, arranged with a tall cushion so she could reach the table. It felt so perfectly familial that Rey felt a momentary pang of longing for Ben Kenobi, but the sadness passed quickly as the Dameron men joined her at the table, easily drawing her into their cheerful banter.

“So Rey,” Kes inquired, passing her a bowl of potatoes. “Are we going to see you at Tuesday’s society meeting?”

“Of course!” Rey exclaimed. “I wouldn’t dream of missing it.”

“Can we read another book?” Bea asked, around a mouthful of food.

“Swallow your food before talking, please,” Poe reminded the girl, reaching over to ruffle her hair.

“I’d love that, Bea,” Rey told her. “You’ll have to bring one of your favorites, okay?” Bea beamed, nodding enthusiastically.

“Maybe we can get Rey to read from her own book this week,” Poe teased, winking at her.

Rey tried not to blush. “I suppose.” She softened her groaned words with a smile, eager to let him know that she didn’t truly mind. “If you insist.”

“You don’t like to read your own work aloud?” Kes wondered.

Rey shook her head. “It’s awfully nerve-wracking. It’s one thing to know the book is out there, but to stand in front of people and see their reactions is a bit terrifying. My publisher sent me on a book tour earlier this year. Good for sales, I suppose, but I was relieved when it was finished.”

“I can see that,” Poe agreed, and then grinned. “But we’re a friendly crowd, you know. And we’ve all read your book already and loved it, so no worries there.”

“Don’t let this son of mine pressure you into anything,” Kes told Rey, shaking his head with a smirk. “He can be very persuasive.”

“Yes, I’m getting that,” she quipped. The man in question feigned a wounded look, and then they were all laughing.

\------------

Poe sent Bea to change into her nightclothes while the adults lingered at the table, and the little girl reappeared just as they stood to clear the dishes. She looked positively adorable in a soft nightgown, clutching a well-loved teddy bear.

“Bedtime for you, love,” Poe told her. She wrinkled her nose in protest, but giggled when he swept her up and planted a kiss on her cheek. She leaned in to whisper something in his ear, and Poe smiled and nodded, shifting her onto his hip. “Why don’t you ask her?”

“Rey,” Bea called, and the woman in question turned to see the little girl wrapped in Poe’s arms. “Will you come read with us?”

Rey smiled. “I’d be delighted. That is, if you don’t need my help?” She turned to ask Kes, nodding towards the dishes on the counter.

“Nonsense.” Kes smiled. “You have a far more important task, it seems.”

Rey followed Poe and Bea up the stairs and into the girl’s cozy bedroom. Rey smiled at the sight of the bookshelf, haphazardly arranged with an array of children’s books. It warmed her heart to see how much Bea loved to read and how everyone around her encouraged it. Rey herself had found that encouragement with Ben Kenobi, whereas her previous caretakers could hardly have cared if she was literate.

There was barely enough room for the three of them on the small bed, but they managed, with Bea squished in the middle. The book of choice was Winnie the Pooh, and Rey and Poe took turns doing the voices, making Bea giggle. When Rey hugged the child goodnight and left Poe to finish tucking her in, she was filled with a fondness she hadn’t felt in a long time and couldn’t quite explain.

\------------

Kes was where they’d left him, in the kitchen washing dishes. Rey picked up a damp plate and a dishtowel, beginning to dry.

He glanced her way. “You don’t have to do that, Rey.”

She smiled. “I don’t mind.”

They worked in companionable silence for a moment.

“Heard you went to see Luke,” Kes said then. Rey nodded, and he cracked a wry grin. “How was that?”

Rey shook her head with a smile. “Well, he did let me in,” she offered. “And we chatted a bit. But he’s not a big talker, is he?”

“No.” Kes’ smile faded just a bit. “But after everything he’s been through, I don’t suppose anyone can blame him. Our generation never thought we’d see another war in our lifetime, after 1918. Hoped we wouldn’t.”

“Leia told me that’s why Luke was deported, because he’d been an officer in the Great War?”

Kes nodded. “Yep. I served myself, but I was enlisted. Joined up with a unit created right here in Guernsey, not long after Poe was born.”

“I didn’t realize.” Rey inclined her head. “Thank you for your service, Kes. And it seems Poe takes after you in more ways than it first appears.”

He smiled at that. “That’s true. But he was a pilot and an officer, a better job than fighting in the trenches, though perhaps no less dangerous. He’d always wanted to fly. There was no Selective Service here in ’40, but there was never any question of him joining up, though at times I wished he wouldn’t. His mother died when he was a child, and he-“ Kes paused, swallowed hard. “I’m just glad he came home.”

Rey realized how little she still knew about Poe, for all the letters they’d exchanged. She hadn’t known what he’d done in the service, or that his mother had died when he was young. She still hadn’t told him how sorry she was about Jessika. She was more determined than ever to stay on Guernsey a bit longer, to have the chance to really get to know him, and everyone else. “I’m glad, too.”

Poe came down the stairs then, and the conversation shifted to lighter topics as they finished cleaning up. He caught Rey’s eye, nodding towards the door. “It’s a beautiful night, if you want to sit out for a bit? Unless you need to get back.”

Rey shook her head. “I’m in no rush. That sounds lovely.”

They settled side by side on the top porch step, light from the house casting a faint glow behind them. Poe was right: it _was_ a gorgeous night, the air relatively warm and dry, a blanket of stars spread over them. Rey couldn’t see stars like this in London. Kes had disappeared further into the house, leaving them alone.

“Your father mentioned you were a pilot,” Rey said, after they’d sat for a quiet moment. “I hadn’t realized.”

Poe nodded. “I love to fly. When I was a child, whenever a plane came to the island, my mother would take me to see it. She loved planes, was fascinated by them, and I was, too. I already had my civilian license by the time the war came, so the choice was easy.”

“Do you still have it? Your civilian license?”

Poe nodded. “Yeah. Don’t have anything to fly, at the moment.” He smiled wryly. “I’d like to think I will, someday.”

“Would you ever think about doing that for work? Commercial flying?” Rey asked. “Although, I suppose it’s hard, with the farm, and Bea.”

“Exactly.” He agreed. “I have thought about it. But I’d probably have to go to England for that and, right now, I need to be here.”

Rey felt another flood of warmth for this man, who gave so much of himself for his family, and for his friend. She couldn’t not say it.

“Rose told me about Jessika,” she said quietly, reaching out to touch Poe’s arm. “I’m so, so sorry, Poe.”

Poe ducked his head. “Thank you,” he replied, equally quietly, his voice tight. After a moment, Rey withdrew her hand. “You know Bea is hers, not mine?”

“I didn’t at first,” Rey acknowledged. “But Rose told me the other night.”

“The night Jessika was taken, she’d left Bea here, with Kes. Her father died in the Great War, and my dad had always looked out for her. She never came back that night, and then Kes learned she’d been arrested for aiding one of the forced laborers.” Poe lifted his head, looking out at the dark expanse of grass in front of them. Rey remained quiet, letting him talk. “We were born in the same year, grew up playing in these fields. Jess was like a sister to me, really. When I came back and learned what had happened, about Bea, I knew I had to be the one to take care of her.”

“You’re doing an amazing job,” Rey told him earnestly. “And what you said before, about Bea not being yours? It isn’t true. That little girl has definitely adopted you, if you hadn’t noticed. And I know I didn’t know Jessika, but I can only imagine that’s what she would have wanted.”

Poe’s eyes found hers in the dark, and they held gazes for a long moment. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“I was an orphan myself,” Rey shared, as the moment ended and they shifted back to staring out into the dark. “So I can attest to the importance of having someone looking out for for you when you’re a child. Someone who loves you.”

Poe turned back to face her, eyes wide. “Rey, I had no idea.”

“It’s not something I talk about much,” she admitted. “My parents abandoned me on the side of the road in London when I was not yet two years old.”

She heard him suck in a sharp breath. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Rey glanced over at him with a soft smile, despite the heavy subject matter. “It’s alright. I don’t mind you knowing. I had a rough few years, in homes and one particularly unpleasant foster situation, but then I was adopted. By a kind, older gentleman named Ben Kenobi, who had no children of his own.” She blinked back the tears that were suddenly threatening. “He gave me a home, a father, the love and safety that I’d never had before.”

“He sounds wonderful.”

“He _was_ wonderful,” Rey agreed. “He died during the war, when our neighborhood was bombed. Our flat was completely destroyed. I wasn’t home. Sometimes I think he planned it that way, to keep me safe, but of course he couldn’t have known.”

Poe was staring at her, his mouth covered by one hand. “Rey, I am so sorry.”

“It’s alright.” She managed a smile, still feeling teary. “We’ve all lost someone in the war, haven’t we? And I had twelve wonderful years with him that I’ll carry with me for the rest of my life. And he introduced me to my publisher who, despite being pretentious and generally difficult, has become something of an older brother to me these past few years.”

Poe’s hand found hers and briefly squeezed. When he let go, Rey was surprised to realize she missed the touch. They sat in a comfortable quiet, almost shoulder to shoulder, staring out into the dark. When she finally glanced at her watch, squinting at it in the dim light from the house, Rey was startled to realize the time.

“Oh, it’s getting late.” She smiled at Poe. “I should probably be heading back.”

“Come on.” Poe got to his feet and extended a hand. Rey took it and allowed him to pull her upright. “I’ll take you back to Rose’s.”

“You don’t have to do that-“ she began, but he fixed her with a level look.

“And let you walk back to town in the dark?” He challenged with a grin, pressing a hand to his heart in an over exaggerated motion that made her laugh. “I’m far too much a gentleman for that, I’ll have you know.”

Rey decided she’d take him up on it. She was a bit tired, after all. “Well then, Mr. Dameron,” she replied, gesturing towards the barn where she knew the wagon was kept. “Do lead the way.”

\------------

The group seated around Rey roared with laughter as she read the chapter’s final line, and she flushed, pleased. Pleased they liked her work and pleased she was able to bring a smile to the faces of her friends, who had suffered so much during the war.

“Rey,” Rose gasped as the author set down her book, struggling for breath through her mirth. “That is absolutely brilliant.”

“Thanks, Rose,” she murmured, her cheeks still warm. “I’m really glad you all enjoyed it.”

She’d been persuaded after all to read from her first book at the week’s society meeting. They were a receptive and enthusiastic crowd, as Poe had predicted, but Rey was startled to realize just how badly she wanted them to like it. Although, truthfully, they’d all read it already, Poe’s now well-worn copy passed from hand to hand around the island.

“How did you come up with the idea?” Kes wondered, leaning forward, his eyes alight with amusement.

“It was based off a column I wrote during the war,” Rey explained. “I was looking for a way to keep people’s spirits up. My own included, if I’m honest. I suppose some thought it insensitive, but I just hoped to make people laugh at a time when they needed it.”

“I’d say you succeeded,” Poe agreed, offering her a warm smile.

She inclined her head. “I’m glad you think so. Especially for you all, with what you’ve been through, I wouldn’t ever want it to come across as indifferent to the very real suffering.” She looked around at their earnest faces. “And I hope you know that my piece on the Society will be very different. I wouldn’t treat the stories of real people with such irreverence.”

“I don’t think anyone here believed you would, Rey,” Leia assured her.

“I daresay folks here could’ve used something like this during the war,” Finn chimed in, nodding to the book still in her lap. “Not that it would’ve been allowed, of course.”

Rose, seated next to him, reached over to squeeze his hand, and he smiled at her in response.

“It’s one of many things we’re grateful to be allowed again,” Leia said. Her tone was solemn, but lightened rapidly as she turned to the youngest of the group. “Now Bea, I understand you and your grandpa have brought us a pie. Would you like to help me serve it?”

“Yes!” The little girl nodded enthusiastically, sliding off of Poe’s lap to accompany Leia into the kitchen.

“See?” Poe leaned over to nudge Rey as they departed. “Wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Rey shook her head in mock exasperation, but she couldn’t keep the smile off of her face. “You were all a very kind audience.”

“So convenient that Finn and Rosie talked you into it,” he teased. And they had, earlier that afternoon, when they’d gone on and on about how lovely it would be to hear her read from her own work.

“I’m sure you had something to do with that,” Rey retorted, smiling over at where her two friends sat together, quietly conversing. Poe’s gaze followed hers, his eyes softening. When he turned back to Rey, they still held the same warm look.

“I’ll never tell,” he swore dramatically, and Rey couldn’t help but laugh.

Bea returned then, bearing a plate for Rey of what turned out to be cherry pie. It smelled heavenly. Rey eagerly accepted the offering and watched as Bea went back and forth between the kitchen and sitting room, carefully carrying the plates of pie and then skipping back when her hands were empty. Once, Poe ruffled her hair as she passed, and her giggling could still be heard after she’d disappeared from sight.

“That reminds me,” Poe said around a mouthful of pie. “I need to ask Leia if she can watch Bea on Thursday evening.”

“Will you be working?” Rey wondered.

Poe nodded. “Down at the docks, helping out a friend. Kes has plans for drinks, and I don’t want to ask him to cancel. He helps out with Bea so much and doesn’t get much time to himself.”

“I could watch her.” The words were out before she’d really thought about it, but Rey certainly didn’t mind the idea. Poe looked a bit startled, and she pressed on. “Only if you’re comfortable with that. But I have no plans, and it’s honestly the least I could do.”

Poe smiled. “I’m comfortable with it, and I appreciate the offer. Only if you really don’t mind, though. I wouldn’t want you to go to any trouble.”

Rey shook her head, smiling back. “It’s no trouble. I’m sure Bea and I can find plenty of ways to keep ourselves entertained.”

\------------

“You and Finn looked awfully sweet tonight,” Rey offered, as she and Rose came through the door into the flat above the shop.

Rose laughed, shrugging out of her jacket. “We were just chatting. Although he _is_ very sweet.”

“And only has eyes for you.”

Rose blushed now, biting her lip. “Do you think so?”

Rey grinned, steering her friend to the table before going to fill the kettle. “Rose. The way he looks at you,” she raised an eyebrow at the other woman over her shoulder before resuming tea preparations. “Trust me. He doesn’t look at anyone else that way.”

“He’s unlike anyone I’ve ever known,” Rose admitted. “And not only because he’s not from here. Not even mostly that. He’s been through such horrible things, and he’s so strong, but he’s also so _good_. He never lost his belief in doing the right thing, or in the goodness of people, even after everything.”

“He’s amazing,” Rey agreed, sitting across from her. “And so are you. You’ve both lost so much, so why shouldn’t you get to find something in each other?”

Rose looked thoughtful and a bit moved, and they sat in silence for a long moment. “And what about you?” the other woman asked then.

“Me?”

“Any gentleman callers in London?”

“Oh,” Rey laughed. “No, not really.”

“What about that man you’ve sent letters to? Armi- something?”

At that, Rey actually cackled in delight. “Armitage? Oh, good heavens no,” she gasped, to Rose’s amused and bewildered expression. “No, he’s my publisher. And a good friend, but nothing more than that.”

“You’re not interested?”

Rey was still chuckling. “It’s more that he’s not interested in my gender, for starters.” Rose’s eyes widened, mouth forming an “o” in realization. “And truthfully, I love him dearly, and he’s a frightfully good publisher, but I think I might kill him if we tried to live together.”

“So not him then,” Rose agreed, now laughing too. “But I’m sure there is someone out there for you, Rey.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing another Damerey fic this week, so I guess I've officially caught the bug! These two are such fun to write.

“Tag, you’re it!” Bea bopped Rey on the arm before making haste in the other direction. Rey laughed and gave chase, the little girl squealing in delight. Thus far, Rey’s visits to St. Martin had corresponded with glorious weather, and she and Bea were making the most of a sunny late afternoon. Rey gave her small companion enough head start that the girl made a couple laps of the yard before she caught up to her, promptly swinging the giggling child around in a circle before setting her back on her feet. Bea leaned against Rey, still laughing and panting from the exertion.

“How about we go inside and see about something to drink?” Rey prompted, and Bea nodded.

In the kitchen, Rey fetched them each a glass of water, and they sat across from each other at the table. Bea kicked her feet aimlessly against the chair legs as she drank thirstily. Rey was grateful for the water herself; she had quickly grown warm running around outside.

“Can we go up to my room?” Bea asked after a minute or two, her empty glass abandoned in front of her.

Rey stood, retrieving the glasses and setting them by the sink to wash later. “Of course.”

“Come on!” Having apparently recovered her energy, Bea shot out of the chair and thundered up the stairs, making a surprising amount of noise for someone so small. Rey followed at a slightly more leisurely pace, finding the little girl in her bedroom. Bea clambered up on to the bed, kneeling at the center and looking up at Rey, wide-eyed. “Do you wanna see something?”

“Sure,” Rey offered, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Bea shuffled over to the table at her bedside, retrieved a wooden box with a closed lid, and then returned to sit cross-legged in the middle of her bed.

“Come see!”

Rey scooted closer, while Bea undid the clasp on the box and opened the lid. Rey immediately recognized it for what it was, a box of treasures. She’d had her own, once upon a time, which she’d hid under a loose floorboard in her bedroom while living with Unkar Plutt.

Bea lifted a miniature of Big Ben from the box, and Rey successfully stifled a chuckle. “Leia brought me this from England for Christmas,” she said proudly. “Are you really from London, Rey? Poe says you are.”

“Well, if Poe says, it must be true,” Rey teased, and Bea laughed. “And yes, I am from London.”

“What’s it like?” Bea’s brown eyes peered up at her curiously. “Is it big?”

“It’s very big,” Rey answered. “Much bigger than any town on Guernsey.”

“When I’m growed up, I’m gonna go there,” Bea told her seriously. “And everywhere else, too.”

“That sounds like a very good plan.”

Bea held up another item. Dog tags, Rey realized, though she couldn’t see them closely enough to tell if they were Kes’ or Poe’s.

“Poe said I could have these,” Bea told her, answering that question. “They’re from when he flew planes. Have you ever been in an airplane, Rey?”

“I have.” Rey nodded. “Not many times, though.”

“I wanna go in an airplane someday, too. We see them fly over sometimes.”

Bea rifled through her box and pulled out something that made Rey’s heart tighten. It was a photograph, and Rey didn’t have to have met the woman to know it was Jessika.

“This is my mama,” Bea said solemnly, holding the picture out for Rey to take.

“She’s beautiful.” And she was, with long dark hair that fell down past her shoulders. She was smiling in the picture, her eyes warm and kind.

“She’s so pretty,” Bea agreed, leaning into Rey’s side. “You know she’s in heaven now?”

“I know.” Rey kissed the top of Bea’s head. “And I also know that she loves you very, very much.”

\------------

When Poe returned, Rey was reading Maz Kanata in the quiet kitchen. She glanced up at him with a smile as he came through the door.

“Evening,” he greeted. “How’d it go?”

“Fine,” she told him. “Bea is a delight. She’s asleep now, but I promised you’d look in on her when you came home.”

“Well, I certainly wouldn’t want to make you break your promise,” he joked, heading for the stairs. “I’ll just go check on her now.”

Rey set the book aside when he reappeared in the kitchen minutes later. 

“Sound asleep,” he affirmed, with a chuckle. “Looks like you wore her out.”

“A game of tag will do that,” she agreed. “Although I’m sure I can’t remember what it felt like to have quite so much energy.”

Poe laughed. “Agreed.” He crossed to the kitchen counter. “Have you eaten?”

Rey shook her head. “Not yet.”

“I’m going to make a sandwich. Want one?”

Rey stood from the table, joining him as he gathered a selection of ingredients. “That’d be lovely, thanks.”

They constructed sandwiches in companionable near-silence, Poe occasionally whistling a cheerful tune. Once they were seated at the table and had taken their first bites, Rey asked after his work.

“Oh, it was fine,” he replied. “Just unloading some cargo down at the docks. I try to help out when I can. Finn was there, too. I think he stopped in to see Rosie on his way home.”

Rey smiled. “I’m glad. He’s definitely sweet on her, and I told Rose so the other night.”

“Did you?” Poe’s eyes crinkled at the corners. “Good. They might need a little nudge.”

“You’ve noticed, too?”

He winked at her, taking another bite from the sandwich in his hand. “Hard not to,” he said after swallowing. “His eyes light up whenever he sees her, and she’s much the same. They’re both a bit hesitant, though, it seems. Of course, they’re still young.”

Rey raised an eyebrow. “Rose and I were born in the same year.”

“In ’22?” At her nod, he smiled. “I stand by what I said, with no offense meant.”

“What year were you born, old man?” Rey teased back, and he laughed out loud. He was one of the easiest people to joke with, and talk with, that she had ever met.

“In ’14. Just in time for a war.”

“Right.” Rey thought back to another conversation. “Kes told me he joined up when you were young.”

Poe nodded. “They created a Guernsey unit in ’16. So many men from the island joined, at times it felt like there were only women and children left here. Of course, I don’t remember it all that well.”

“My adopted father was a war correspondent during the Great War,” Rey shared. “He was well past draft age, but he said it was important to him to be able to contribute in some way.”

“Did he inspire your own interest in journalism?”

“Yes.” Rey smiled fondly, although thinking about Ben Kenobi still left her with a bit of an ache. “He was always writing. And reading. I wasn’t very trusting when I first went to live with him, and reading was one of the first activities that bonded us.”

“It was a bit like that for Bea and I, too,” Poe admitted. “She warmed up to me pretty fast, all things considered, but we starting reading together at night, and that definitely helped a lot.”

“I’m a firm believer that books are magic,” Rey told him, and he smiled. “Your dad took care of Bea before you returned? They seem to have a wonderful relationship, too.”

Poe nodded. “Yeah. Leia, as well. It was a bit of a team effort, I think. I came back as soon as I could once the island was liberated, although of course I had no idea what was happening here.”

Rey shook her head. “I still can’t believe you went five years without any news. I can’t imagine what that must have been like.”

“Awful,” Poe confessed. “I didn’t know if they were alright, if they were being treated well. If they were starving, or worse. My dad didn’t know where I was, or if I was even alive.” He swallowed hard. “I hadn’t been in the RAF all that long when the island was invaded. I felt guilty that I’d left, that I wasn’t here to help, but I was probably doing more good out there than I ever could have here.”

“You were,” Rey agreed quietly, holding his gaze.

“Leia told me something, before I left,” he went on. “She said: ‘Hope is like the sun. If you only believe in it when you can see it, you’ll never make it through the night.’ I don’t think I really knew what she meant, not then.” He gave off a dry chuckle. “But I tried to remember that on the worst nights.”

“Leia is a very wise woman,” Rey offered. Poe’s expression was fond.

“That she is.”

“Was it difficult to get back here, after liberation?” she wondered.

“At first, yeah,” he agreed. “I was able to get passage on a military ship. I was still in the service, but the war in Europe had ended, and I was granted an extended leave to come back and help out. If the war had gone on longer, I might have eventually been sent to the Pacific.” He stood, collecting their plates and taking them to the sink. “I’m glad it didn’t, for many reasons, but chief among them that I don’t think I would’ve been able to leave again.”

“I don’t blame you,” she agreed, standing to help him. “I’m not sure anyone here would’ve let you, either.”

He smiled at that, and the sight filled Rey with warmth.

\------------

Rey sat in front of her portable typewriter in Rose’s spare room. She couldn’t quite imagine what the flat would have felt like full of the other woman’s family, two parents, and the two girls, sharing the small room she now occupied. She _could_ imagine how glad Rose was for company, for another voice to fill the now too-quiet space. It was lucky indeed that Rose had been able to keep the shop and the flat above it; business had been bad during the war, with few imports, less money, and the Germans commandeering much of her space for their own commissary. But Guernseyians were excellent at rallying together in times of need. Since the occupation ended, the islanders had done their best to support Rose in her efforts to recover the business, both as patrons and, sometimes, as volunteer labor.

Rey turned back to the page in the typewriter. Armitage would surely be pleased by the volume of writing she’d accomplished in the two weeks she’d been on the island. It seemed that she learned a new story nearly every day, and the Society members became rounder characters as she got to know them better. It had quickly become evident that she would have far more material that what was needed for an article. Rey privately thought that this could very well become her next book, and indeed she was writing it as such, but thus far she hadn’t vocalized that idea to anyone else. She wondered what the Society would think of it. It certainly wouldn’t be right to publish it without their blessing, but she hated the idea that all of her efforts might come to naught.

She wasn’t about to turn back now. She’d do her best to write a book that captured the spirit of the Society and its members, and she could only hope that they would like it once she shared the initial draft.

Chewing her lip, Rey settled her fingers on the keys and continued to type.

\------------

“I’m so glad you agreed to come by early,” Leia said, waving Rey into the house. “We haven’t had enough time to talk while you’ve been on the island.”

“I’ve been busier than I expected to be,” Rey admitted, smiling at the older woman. “But I’m also very happy for the chance to chat, so thank you for the invitation. And I meant what I said about helping with the food.”

Leia smiled. “Well, we’ll get to that, but let’s catch up first.”

It was Tuesday afternoon, the day of the Society meeting. Rey had met Leia in the street the previous day and had been promptly invited to arrive ahead of everyone else so that they mighttalk. Rey had offered to help prepare food for the evening, but she wasn’t yet sure if Leia would actually take her up on it.

Leia had made tea and ushered Rey into a chair while she poured from the teapot. When they were seated with a cup and a biscuit each, Leia smiled at her guest. “So tell me, how have you been enjoying your stay so far?”

“It’s been really wonderful,” Rey answered. “I’ve so enjoyed the time I’ve spent with everyone, getting to know you all and learning about the island.”

“Lovely. And quite busy, as you’ve said. I understand you watched Bea one evening last week, and then entertained her again at the shop yesterday afternoon?”

“I did, yes.” Rey smiled at the memory of both visits. “She’s such a sweet girl. When I was up at the farm last week, we had a very rousing game of tag and then read an impressive number of books.”

Leia laughed. “That sounds about right. And I know Poe appreciates your willingness to help out with her.”

“It’s no trouble.” And, honestly, Rey meant it. She’d come to be very fond of Bea. And Poe. And everyone else, for that matter.

“And you’ve been to see my brother.”

Rey glanced up from her tea, wondering what she would find in Leia’s expression, but the other woman just looked curious. They hadn’t really spoken of Rey’s visit to Luke during the prior week’s Society meeting.

“Yes.” Rey nodded. “We chatted for a bit, but he didn’t really say much. It was mostly him questioning why I had come to Guernsey and why I wanted to speak with him. I did tell him what a fan I am of his work, but I’m not sure he was terribly impressed.”

“He’s hard to impress, these days,” Leia acknowledged. “It’s been difficult for him, since the war. Keeps to himself mostly, rarely comes into town. I visit him, and Poe or Finn check on him regularly, mostly to make sure the house is okay. I think Kes has gone to see him a time or two.”

“Did he also prefer his solitude before the war?” Rey wondered. “Or is that really a change?”

Leia tipped her head, considering. “He’s always been a bit of a loner. Never married. Married to his work, more like. I’m sure you know the number of books he published. He’s lived in that house for a long time, but he used to be more social. He’d come to Society meetings and down to the pub or to have dinner with me or Kes. He’s been different since he returned from the camp, which of course is expected. Defeated, I suppose is the word. And no small part of that is guilt, that he returned, when others didn’t.”

“Like Jessika.”

Leia nodded. “Like Jessika. He couldn’t understand how he could survive, when she - so young, with a new baby - didn’t. But, of course, there isn’t any sense in these things.” She eyed Rey thoughtfully. “I hoped that speaking to you might help him. He used to love to discuss literature, and I hope that might be a way for him to connect with people again.”

“I’m not sure I was terribly successful,” Rey admitted.

Leia smiled kindly. “It’s certainly not your problem to solve. He used to be very fond of young people, you know. My son lived with him for several years when he was a teenager.”

“Please feel free to tell me to mind my own business,” Rey said, hesitantly. “But I’ve heard some things about your son.”

“I’m sure you have,” Leia said with a sigh. “May I ask from whom?”

“Initially from Carise Sindian, who I’ve since come to understand is a bit of a gossip, and then from Rose.”

Leia shook her head. “A bit of a gossip is an understatement. Carise and I were both involved in local government in the late 30s, when my husband and I first returned from England. We were friendly enough, for a time, but she was the first to throw stones when the situation with my son became known. She certainly took it upon herself to ruin my reputation.”

“That’s horrible!” Rey was aghast. “What an awful woman. As if you haven’t suffered enough.”

“I presume Rose told you what happened with Ben?”

“Only a little. She told me he’d come to the attention of the German commandant and that it was him that informed on Jessika.”

Leia sighed “Well, that about covers it. He was always a troubled child, bright, but never quite at ease. We sent him back here to live with Luke - Han and I were in England at the time - when he was thirteen, after he’d been in some trouble at school. I don’t think he ever forgave us for it.” Her eyes were sad. “That’s when I lost him. We came back to Guernsey around the time he finished school, and I made an effort to rebuild our relationship. For a time, I thought it was working. And then he met Snoke.”

“Snoke?”

“The German commandant. He was in charge of the occupation. An awful, manipulative, snake of a man. I don’t know exactly what occurred between them, or what Snoke promised Ben, but Ben became an informant. I didn’t know until after Jessika was arrested, and Ben disappeared - to the continent on a German ship, from what I heard - a few months later.”

Although she’d heard the abbreviated version of it before, hearing the story from the man’s own mother left Rey in stunned silence.

“I’m grateful I never told him about how the Society was founded,” Leia went on. “Not that we were speaking much by then anyway. He had his own accommodation on the island and mostly avoided me. I only wish I’d realized why.”

“How could you have?” Rey managed. “How could you have possibly imagined that he’d do such a thing?”

“Some, like Carise Sindian, say that I must have known. Or suspected. But I didn’t.” Leia shook her head. “He wasn’t an easy man to know, my son, but I never once thought…” She trailed off.

“I’m so sorry, Leia.” Rey reached across the table to cover the other woman’s hand with her own. “I can’t imagine what this war was like for you, with Ben, and your husband.”

Leia took Rey’s hand between hers. “I told Han not to go, you know. He was well past draft age and had been out of military service for years. But since when did he ever listen to me?” Leia smiled, and it was both sad and fond. “He’d flown with the Royal Flying Corps in the Great War, and then as a commercial pilot. Said he knew the RAF could use his expertise, and he wasn’t wrong. Of course, we didn’t expect to be so cut off when the Germans came.” She met Rey’s eyes. “He was shot down over the ocean in ’44, but I didn’t know it for a long time.”

“Nearly everyone I’ve spoken to here has a story of someone they lost in this war,” Rey said. “And I’m certainly not exempt from that. But I don’t think I realized the extent to which my being here is a bit of an intrusion into all of your grief.”

Leia squeezed her hand. “Nonsense. You’ve provided us with some much needed excitement. And friendship. We’re glad to have you here, Rey.”

“I’m very glad to be here, too,” Rey agreed. “I lost my own father in the war, and London hasn’t quite felt like home since then. This trip has been a welcome change of pace, in more ways than I could have expected.”

“Well, you’re welcome here as long as you wish to stay,” Leia told her. “And I’m sorry to hear about your father, I hadn’t realized.”

“Thank you,” Rey briefly ducked her head. “I appreciate that.” They sat in silence for a moment, before she asked: “You haven’t had any contact with Ben, since he left for the continent?”

Leia shook her head. “None. I don’t know where he is, if he’s even alive.” She met Rey’s eyes. “I tried making some inquiries after the war ended, but they didn’t turn up anything. Not many people know that. He isn’t well thought of here, for good reason, but he’s still my son, and I’d like to know what happened to him.”

“Would you- I could-“ Rey paused, thinking it through. “I have a friend, in London. He’s very well connected and honestly a bit terrifying when he sets his mind to something. I could ask if he could look into it?” Leia was staring at her. “Only with your blessing, of course, I don’t mean to presume-“

Leia held up a hand. “I’d appreciate that,” she said quietly. “If it’s not too much trouble.”

“I’ll telephone him tomorrow to ask.”

Leia nodded. “Thank you. And let’s keep this between us. As I said, there are many people on the island who wouldn’t understand.”

\------------

“Well, if it isn’t Kenobi.” Armitage’s voice reached her over the phone, sounding mostly amused. “And here I thought I’d lost you to Guernsey.”

“I did send you a telegram to say I was staying a bit longer than planned,” Rey objected. “Not to mention a couple of letters.”

“Yes, exactly my point,” he replied. “Are you calling to tell me you’re ready to come home?”

“Not quite yet.”

“Then I don’t know what you could possibly have to say that I’d be interested in,” he sniffed.

Rey rolled her eyes. “Careful, Armie, or I might think you actually miss me.”

“Certainly not.” He sounded almost fond.

“Well, you may be happy to hear that I’ve written quite a lot while I’ve been here.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. There is so much story to tell about this place, Armie. I can’t wait for you to read it.”

“I’ll look forward to it. Though how I will read it with you still on Guernsey, I’m not quite certain.”

“I _am_ coming back, you know,” she stressed. “I just want to make sure I get all the material I need. Besides, I like this place, and its people. I’ve made friends here.”

“I suppose I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself,” he quipped. “But do remember that you have a publisher in London who would very much like to see some new material.”

“I won’t forget,” she promised. “I also have a favor to ask of you.”

“Naturally,” he deadpanned.

Rey glanced around, ensuring no one was close enough to hear her conversation. She was in the post office in St. Peter Port, but there was only one other customer inside. “Could you see if you can track down someone for me? It’s for a friend of mine here, she’s trying to find out what happened to her son.”

“He was deported?”

“Not exactly.” Rey checked over her shoulder again. “He was an informant for the Germans during the occupation, fled to the continent in ’44. She just wants to know if he’s alive and where he is.”

“Could be tricky,” Armitage mused, thankfully asking no questions. “He could be anywhere.”

“I know,” Rey agreed. “I realize it’s a long shot. But would you be willing to try?”

“I’ll see what I can do. What’s the name?”

“Benjamin Solo,” Rey whispered.

“Age?”

“Twenty-seven,” Rey replied, glad she’d thought to collect such details from Leia.

“Originally from Guernsey?”

“Yes. He was born here, spent some of his childhood in England, but had been back in Guernsey since ’32.”

“And he went to the continent in ’44. you said?”

“That’s what folks here were told,” Rey offered. “On a German ship, supposedly.”

“Okay.” Armitage sighed. “I’ll let you know what I find.”

“Thanks, Armie.” Rey leaned against the wall by the phone, suddenly feeling drained. “I appreciate it.”

After ending the call, Rey stepped outside the post office and sank down on a nearby bench. She hoped that Armitage would be able to uncover something, whatever exactly it turned out to be, so that Leia could at least have some answers. She had faith in her publisher, he had a way of finding things out. She could understand Leia’s hesitation to share with the other islanders what they were doing, perhaps even with her own close friends. Ben Solo had betrayed them all, and no one was likely to be as forgiving - or simply desiring of answers - as his own mother. 

Rey wondered if he’d informed on any other islanders. She assumed so, especially if he’d pleased the Germans enough that they’d allowed him passage to the continent. It was hardly a thing she could go around asking, though, difficult subject that it was.

She leaned back against the bench, closing her eyes. She’d have to return to England soon, she knew that. She’d have to get out to St. Martin again, before she went, to see the Damerons. Spend some more time with Rose and Finn, who were fast becoming her dear friends. Rey thought she might visit Luke once more, as well, just in case he was feeling any chattier than on her first visit.

_Luke_.

Luke had been deported. In 1943, if she recalled her conversation with Leia correctly. And for having served as an officer in the Great War, but wouldn’t that have been something the Germans would have known right away? From what Rey understood, the occupying force had been very thorough in documenting the civilians on the island. Luke lived way out in the country, alone, easily missed. If he’d slipped under their radar when they first deported officers in 1942, how was it he then suddenly came to their attention in 1943?

Something had changed. And Rey thought she knew exactly what.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: Brief, not detailed, description of a character's experience in an internment camp.

Finn was fortunately both available to take her out to Luke’s the next afternoon and disinclined to ask too many questions about why she wished to speak with the older man urgently and privately. After securing the horses, he disappeared around the back of the house while she knocked on the front door.

It swung open almost immediately. “You again.”

“Ben Solo reported you to the Germans, didn’t he?”

A myriad of emotions flashed across Luke’s face in a split second and were then replaced by weariness. Leaving the door open, he retreated into the house. After a long moment, Rey followed and found him sitting at his kitchen table, head in his hands.

“I’m sorry,” she immediately apologized. “I’ve no right to barge in here and ask you questions about your past.”

“I wasn’t even sure you were still on the island,” he admitted. “But you’ve clearly learned some things in the past two weeks.” He lifted his head, fixing her with a sharp look. “What do you want to know?”

Rey insisted on making the tea this time, puttering around the cozy kitchen while Luke remained at the table. He looked older than he had the first time she’d visited, but maybe that was just the subject at hand. He said nothing until she was seated across from him, two cups of tea between them, and then he stared at her for a long moment with a scrutiny that was slightly unnerving.

“I take it you’ve been talking to Leia.”

Rey nodded. “Yes.”

“She told you about Ben?”

“I’d heard about it from some others, first, but she told me the whole - well, most of the story, I suppose.”

“But not about me, otherwise you wouldn’t be here asking.” It wasn’t a question, and Rey waited. “I didn’t go into town much, during the occupation. I was trying to keep a low profile. But I was there once in awhile, and I happened to see Ben in the company of Snoke, the German commandant. Later, I confronted him.” Luke stared down at his teacup. “We argued. He tried to tell me the Germans weren’t so bad, and I told him he was betraying his family and his community. He left angry. And the next day, German officers were at my door.”

“Just like that?” Rey shook her head. “He got you arrested over an argument?”

“I wasn’t the first he informed on,” Luke admitted. “Nor the last. I didn’t know for certain what he was doing until they came for me, though I’d had my suspicions since seeing him with Snoke. I saw him, when they escorted me to the holding cell. The expression on his face told me everything I needed to know.”

“I can’t believe it. Your own nephew, and after everything you’d done for him. Leia told me he lived with you for a few years.”

Luke nodded. “He wasn’t the easiest teenager, and I’m sure I wasn’t always the best guardian. I was too accustomed to living alone. The hours I’ve spent wondering what I could have done differently, how I could’ve better helped him so that he didn’t run straight to the enemy. I didn’t know about Jessika until I returned last summer,” he went on. “Realizing that he’d caused her arrest, and about Bea, was almost more than I could bear.”

“You feel responsible.”

“I raised him, didn’t I?” Luke challenged. “At least in part. And I confronted him, in my arrogance, thinking I could stop it from happening.”

“This was _not_ your fault,” Rey said resolutely. “He made his own choices. Ben failed _you_ , Luke, not the other way around.”

“Jessika was so kind to him, when he first came to stay with me,” he said softly. “Her and Poe. They’d just finished school, were years older than Ben, but they always looked out for him. I couldn’t believe he’d turn on her like that.”

“Does Poe know?” Rey wondered. “That it was Ben?”

“Yes.” Luke sighed. “He was furious, understandably. I suppose it’s just as well Ben was off the island before Poe came back.”

Rey could only imagine how that confrontation would have gone. Poe seemed a pretty gentle soul, but she knew he was fiercely protective of Jessika.

“You were away from Guernsey for two years?” She questioned.

“Almost two and a half,” Luke replied. “I was sent to an internment camp at Laufen, on the German-Austrian border. The single men from the Channel Islands were sent there, along with some Americans. It wasn’t as bad as in many places, although we had occasional food shortages. Some of the younger men were permitted to work outside the camp, but the rest of us mostly just sat around. Which, when I hear Finn’s stories, makes me feel quite fortunate, frankly.”

“Still.” Rey couldn’t begin to imagine any of it. “What a horrible thing to go through.”

“So now that you know the story,” Luke asked. “What are you going to do with it? Planning to include it in your article?”

“Oh, heavens no,” Rey hurried to reassure him. It was clear from his tone what he thought about that idea. “The article is only about the Society, how it was founded and how it helped its members during the war. I wouldn’t include anything about Ben, or what happened to you, and certainly never without your consent.” She declined to mention the book. For all that he was a writer himself, she thought Luke might find the idea a bit off-putting.

He nodded, apparently satisfied.

“Luke,” she said, after a moment. “I know I have no business in telling you how to live your life-“

“No, you don’t,” he interjected, sounding faintly amused. “But I don’t imagine that will stop you.”

Rey plowed on. “It’s just, you shouldn’t hide yourself away.” He rolled his eyes. “You have family and friends that care about you.”

“They don’t need to be bothered with me,” he countered. “Besides, I’ve got plenty to do up here.”

Rey gave him a skeptical look. “You are _not_ busy.” He huffed. “And you’re not a burden to them. They don’t blame you for what happened. Everyone here has suffered, and everyone has something they wish they could’ve done differently, that might have changed things. Don’t push them away. The Society brought people together when they needed it, and you’re a part of that. You’ll always be a part of that.”

Luke sighed. “You’re terribly persistent.”

“My publisher says that all the time. Just think about it, alright?”

“Fine.” Rey had no idea if he was merely humoring her, but he at least looked more amused than annoyed. “I’ll think about it.”

\------------

“Alright?” Finn asked, after they’d ridden in silence for five minutes, Luke’s small house having disappeared around the bend behind them.

“Yes.” Rey offered him a small smile. “Just thinking.”

“Did you…get what you needed from Luke?”

She nodded. “More than I expected, actually. I didn’t think he’d want to tell me anything. I asked him about his deportation, and the circumstances leading up to it, which is not an easy subject and certainly none of my business.”

“Ah,” Finn inclined his head in understanding. “He tell you about Ben Solo?”

“He did, although I already knew a lot of it from Rose and Leia.”

“Right,” Finn remembered. “Rose mentioned she’d talked with you about it.”

“That first time we came out here,” Rey told him. “You came and met me at the shop, remember? Carise Sindian had just left after seeing fit to tell me both about Ben Solo and about Bea’s father.”

Finn whistled. “That woman.” He shook his head. “I don’t really know her and don’t wish to.”

“I didn’t even know if any of it was true. That’s why I asked Rose later.” She glanced sideways at Finn. “You never met Ben, did you?”

“No. Good thing too, he would’ve reported me. Leia made sure he never knew, not that he was around much. It wasn’t too long after Jessika helped me escape that he informed on her, and everyone learned what he was doing.”

“Where did you stay?” Rey wondered. “When you had to hide?”

“Leia’s, mostly. She has lots of out-of-sight corners in that house, and Ben never came there. A couple of other places, on occasion, but I tried not to move around too much. That was risky. I couldn’t really ever see Bea, either. Or she couldn’t see me, more accurately.”

“She was too young,” Rey realized.

“Yeah.” Finn looked saddened. “It was too much of a risk she might mention me in the wrong company.”

“Did you get to participate in the Society then? Or not really?”

Finn shook his head. “It was registered as an official organization, so the Germans sent an officer to attend.” Rey’s eyebrows shot up. She hadn’t realized. “Apparently, he mostly slept through it and eventually stopped coming, but even so. Leia gave me loads of books, though. That’s mostly what I did, read. Not much else to do when you can’t go anywhere. It helped improve my English, too.”

“It’s very good,” Rey observed. “Your English.”

“Thanks,” he grinned. “I’m apparently good with languages, picked up a fair bit of German, too. Not that it’s of any use now.”

They rode in silence for a few minutes, Rey wrapping her jacket tighter around her against the cool evening air.

“Are you going to ask Rose on a date?” She said suddenly.

Finn glanced at her, his eyes going comically wide. She laughed.

“I think you should. Just a thought.”

Finn laughed, too. “You’re very direct, Rey Kenobi.” She shrugged. “Show up here from London, make everyone love you, then start orchestrating our love lives.” She elbowed him at that, and they teased each other and laughed the rest of the trip back to town.

\------------

“Miss Kenobi!” Rey looked up to find the postmaster waving at her from his doorway. She crossed the road to greet him. “Telegram for you, just arrived.”

She followed him into the shop, taking the offered slip of paper.

FOUND SOMETHING. IN LONDON. CALL FOR DETAILS. AH.

Rey took a deep breath. Armitage had come through just as she’d hoped, and even more quickly than she’d expected.

“Would you like to send a reply?”

Rey glanced up to meet the postmaster’s eyes. “Yes, please. The mail boat is next expected on Monday, yes?”

“That’s correct, Miss Kenobi.”

She wrote her message out quickly on a piece of paper. _Miracle worker. No need to call. Will return by boat Monday next._

“Leaving so soon?” The postmaster queried, reading over her message once she’d handed it to him.

“It’ll have been a month I’ve been here,” Rey said, surprising even herself with that information. “I’m loathe to leave, but I have some pressing business back in London.”

“Well, we’ll miss you here,” he offered with a smile. “But if you must go, I can arrange you a ticket for the boat.”

“Thank you.” Rey wished she could stay, more so than she might have expected. But if she returned to London, she could show Armitage her manuscript and perhaps find out what had become of Ben Solo. “That’s very kind.”

\------------

“Leia.” The older woman turned from refilling a serving bowl as Rey stepped into the kitchen. The dinner part of the weekly Society meeting was well underway, with conversation and laughter drifting in from the sitting room. “Might I have a minute?”

The older woman closed the space between them. “What’s on your mind, Rey?”

“My publisher… he was able to find something out,” Rey said quietly. She could tell from Leia’s expression that the other women knew to what she was referring. “I don’t know any details yet, but I’ve booked my return to London for next week. I need to go back, anyway, but I’ll also find out what he knows, and then I’ll be in touch.”

Leia nodded. “I appreciate your help, Rey, more than I can say.”

Rey shook her head. “It’s the least I can do, for all the kindness you’ve shown me.”

“I’ll be sorry to see you go, although you were bound to return home eventually.” Rey felt a pang at the word _home_. London was home, of course, but her tiny rented room certainly didn’t feel like it. Nothing quite had, since she’d lost Ben, but Rose’s cozy flat, Leia’s warm sitting room, and the Damerons’ lively farm had perhaps come nearest to it. “Have you told the others yet?”

“Only Rose,” Rey confessed. “I thought I would tell them tonight.”

Leia squeezed her arm, as they moved back towards the sitting room, replenished dishes in hand. “As you should, though there may just be a riot.”

\------------

“I have an announcement,” Rey began, as the gathered Society members resettled into their seats. With the meal over, and drinks refilled, they were now turning to the evening’s literary activities. When all eyes were on her, she went on. “It’s with a heavy heart that I must tell you that this will be my last Society meeting. For now-“ she quickly added, at the collective murmurs of protest. “I’ll be returning to London on Monday, but I fully intend to visit again. You all have become so dear to me, as has this place, that I can’t bear the thought of anything else.”

“Don’t go, Rey!” Bea raced across the room and wrapped her arms around Rey’s knees. “You have to stay!”

Rey smiled sadly down at the little girl. “I’m afraid I have to go,” she told Bea gently, brushing a hand over the child’s dark hair. “You see, I’ve written a story about you all, and I have to take it to London so it can be published.”

“What’s pu-llished?”

“Printed. In a newspaper, so lots of people can read it.”

Bea’s brow furrowed. “A story about us?”

Rey nodded. “That’s right. Would you like to hear it?” At the girl’s enthusiastic nod, Rey looked up at the rest of the group, who had been watching the exchange. She made the mistake of meeting Poe’s eyes, and the expression on his face - fondness, sadness, a hint of something else - nearly brought tears to her own. She swallowed hard, pulling the paper from her pocket. “As a matter of fact, I brought a copy of my article for the Times. I thought I might read it as part of tonight’s meeting, if that’s alright with everyone?”

The resounding cheer was a bit more than Rey had bargained for. She smiled and nodded, still a bit overcome.

“Alright then.”

“But first,” Poe interjected, getting to his feet and lifting his glass. “A toast, to our new friend, who we are all the better for having in our lives.” He met her eyes again, startlingly earnest. “To Rey.”

“To Rey!” Everyone cheered, and glasses were lifted all around.

Rose and Finn abandoned their seats to come wrap Rey in a hug, Finn shaking his head in what Rey could only interpret as fond indignation at her decision to return home. Rose just squeezed her tight.

Kes leaned over from his place next to Rey, as the others returned to their seats. Bea remained close by her side, where Rey had a feeling she’d stay until she was made to do otherwise. “We’re going to miss you here, Rey,” the older man said.

She smiled at him. “I’m going to miss you all, too.”

“You’ll be welcome back anytime, I hope you know that.”

“I do.” She glanced around at the group, still trying to get a handle on her emotions. “And I intend to take you up on it.”

“Good.” Kes nodded at her, a warm smile on his face. “See that you do.”

Rey caught Leia’s eye, who offered her a nod. Taking another deep breath, she unfolded her drafted article and began to read.

\------------

“I’ve been blessed with good weather on this trip,” Rey observed, tipping her head back to look up at the blue sky. “Everyone keeps telling me about the terrible rain on the Channel Islands, but I’m not sure I believe them.”

“Well, you came at the right time of year,” Poe laughed from where he walked beside her, hands in his pockets. “Though, truthfully, I think you may have brought the sunshine, Rey.”

She ducked her head, glancing towards him with a small smile. An excited shriek drew her attention to Bea running towards them, waving something in her small hand.

“Poe, Rey, lookit! A seashell!” The little girl barely stood still long enough for them to see and comment on the shell in question, before she’d taken off running back up the beach. Further ahead, Rose and Finn walked arm in arm. The sight of them made Rey smile.

“I’m glad we can walk on the beach again,” Poe commented, smiling at Bea’s antics. “The Germans mined them during the war, it took a lot of time and effort to clear them.”

“I bet.” Rey took in the expanse of sand before them, considering the scale of such a project. A worthwhile one, though. “The islanders couldn’t come out on the beach during the occupation, then.”

“Nope.” Poe shook his head. “I’m glad that I can bring Bea now. I remember coming here all the time with my mum when I was young.”

“How old were you when she passed away?”

“Eight.” Poe glanced over at Rey. “The memories I have with her are some of my best. We had such fun together, even when times were hard. And my dad was away for two years during the Great War, so my mum was my whole world for awhile.”

“She sounds wonderful.” Rey smiled at him, and he smiled back.

“She was.” He pulled a chain out from under his shirt, a chain Rey had noticed he always wore. There was a ring on it, that he held out for her to see. “She gave me this, when she was sick. It was her wedding ring. I’ve worn it ever since, even when I flew in combat. Especially then.”

“That way she’s always with you,” Rey said softly.

He nodded, looking a tad overcome, before tucking the ring back under his shirt.

“What was her name?”

“Shara.”

“Shara,” Rey repeated, turning to look out at the sea, imagining a young Poe and his mother doing the same, twenty-five years earlier.

“Are you looking forward to returning to London?” He asked after a minute of silence.

Her return trip was scheduled for the very next day. Rey took a moment to genuinely consider the question. “Yes and no,” she admitted, looking back over at Poe. “It’s home, and I’ll be happy to see my friends there. I’m excited to get the article published. But, being here… it’s been such a nice change of pace. I’ve enjoyed it more than I could have ever expected. And, of course, the best part has been getting to know all of you.”

He smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “For us, too,” he murmured.

“And you?” She asked. “What will the next few months hold?”

“Oh, same as always,” Poe shrugged. “Work, the farm. Bea will be in school starting in September.”

“She’ll like that, I imagine,” Rey observed. “More books.”

Poe chuckled. “Yes, I think she will.”

“I’ll see if I can find her any exciting ones in London. Send them over.”

“Rey, you really-“ He touched her arm, withdrawing his hand just as quickly. “You really don’t have to do that.”

She turned to face him. “I don’t mind, honestly. But if you’d rather I didn’t-“

“It’s not that.” Poe shook his head. “I just don’t want you to feel…obliged.”

They looked at each other for a long moment. Rey opened her mouth.

“You hoo!” They glanced forward in near unison. Up ahead, Finn and Rose had paused. Rose called back to them, shouting a bit to be heard over the wind: “We thought we might go to the pub!”

“Did she say the pub?” Rey asked.

Poe nodded and offered her his arm. “What do you say, Miss Kenobi? Shall we send you off in style?”

She laughed, linking her arm through his. “I’d be delighted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh nooo... she's leaving the island, and they haven't even kissed yet! What's a girl to do...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone dismayed that Rey is back in London and still hasn't kissed Poe, never fear. I promised Damerey endgame, and we will get there! :-)
> 
> Ben Solo makes an appearance in this chapter. He's not a stellar guy in this fic, in case that wasn't obvious from the whole informing-on-his-family-and-friends thing. Content warning for a bit of vague pro-Nazi sentiment.
> 
> These last three chapters are a little shorter than prior ones, but there were obvious places for the chapter breaks so... 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!

“Rey Kenobi,” Armitage declared, getting to his feet as she came through the door to his office. “Returned at last.”

“It’s only been a month, Armie,” she retorted, crossing to stand in front of his desk. “And I’ve brought you something.”

“I certainly hope so.”

With an eye-roll, she handed him an envelope. “The draft of my article for the Times.” And then a second envelope. “ _And_ the first two chapters of my next book. I’ve written more than that, although it’s not finished. But I want to see what you think.”

“Thank you.” Armitage set both envelopes on his desk, straightening the edges until they were neatly stacked. “I was beginning to fear I might never receive either.”

“You were not,” Rey retorted, taking a seat. “And it’s nice to see you, too.”

He cracked the tiniest smile at that, settling himself in his chair. “So, how was it?”

Rey sighed. “It was marvelous. Armie, you should see the island. It’s just gorgeous. And the people there… well, they have incredible stories, as you’ll soon see, but they’re also just wonderfully kind. I’ve made real friends there.”

“I’ll admit, I was surprised you stayed so long.” He appraised her carefully. “But I suppose you earned it. The book is still doing brilliantly in sales.”

“It wasn’t exactly a holiday, you know,” she reminded him. “I was quite busy writing you another one.” He inclined his head, a slight smirk playing on his lips. “And it seemed prudent to do much of the writing there, so I could ask questions and seek out additional information as needed.” That was hardly her only reason for staying on Guernsey as long as she had, but Armitage didn’t need to know that. Nor did he need to know that she hadn’t told anyone on the island about the book. Yet. 

“I’m delighted the trip proved fruitful,” he acknowledged.

“And here you thought there was no point in my going to Guernsey.”

Armitage rolled his eyes. “Which reminds me,” he opened a drawer. “I believe I have some information for you.”

Rey sat up at that, accepting the piece of paper he held out over the desk. She scanned his neat handwriting. “Kylo Ren. Sewardstone Road, Bethnal Green.” She looked up at him. “What is this?”

“I think that’s your guy.” Armitage nodded at the paper. “Benjamin Solo. Or Kylo Ren, these days.”

“How do you know it’s him?”

“An account at a London bank in the name of Benjamin Solo was closed shortly before the end of the war. He provided the bank a current address at that time, and I tracked down the landlord, who said the man had introduced himself as Kylo and hadn’t stayed long.” Armitage leaned back in his chair. “Unusual name, so I looked into it. And, as it turns out, a Kylo Ren came through the port in Dover in September ’44. He’d come off a British troop ship that was predominantly carrying injured soldiers and prisoners of war, but he identified himself as a British civilian and escaped German prisoner.”

Rey considered this information. Ben hadn’t been a prisoner when he left Guernsey, she didn’t think, but perhaps he’d told that to the British troops.

Rey looked back at the paper. “And this address?”

“The location where Kylo Ren currently lives.”

“In London.”

“Yes.”

“Do I even want to know how you found all of this out?”

Armitage just smiled.

“Leia - that’s his mother - said she made some inquiries after the war ended,” Rey mused. “I wonder why she didn’t find out about the bank account?”

“I’m not sure,” Armitage admitted. “The bank suffered some damage during the war, and they’re still getting their records straightened out, so it’s possible they couldn’t easily find the information on his account at the time.”

Rey stared at the name on the page. _Kylo Ren_. Could it really be Ben Solo? Could it really be _that_ easy?

“What will you do?”

Rey glanced up. Only one way to find out. “I’m going to go see him.”

“I beg your pardon?” Armitage looked flabbergasted, and Rey might’ve been proud of successfully ruffling him if she weren’t so distracted. “You said yourself that he was a Nazi informant. We have no idea what he might be involved in. You can’t possibly intend-“

“I need to know if it’s him, Armie,” she pointed out. “I’m not going to write his mother without knowing that for sure.”

He frowned. Rey met his gaze steadily, and he gave off a heavy sigh. “Fine. But I’m going with you.”

“That’s not necessary-“

“It’s not negotiable,” he retorted firmly, showing just a hint of the iron resolve that had enabled him to track down this information in the first place. “If you’re going to see this Kylo Ren, then I’m going with you.”

\------------

Although she would never admit it, Rey was a little bit glad that Armitage had insisted on accompanying her to visit Leia’s son. This part of the city was unfamiliar to her, but it looked very much like the neighborhood she’d lived in with Unkar Plutt. While Rey was entirely confident in her ability to defend herself, the unpleasant memories were a bit harder to contend with.

They left the rather out of place town car idling at the curb, the driver inside. With Armitage at her heels, Rey approached the building. The front door was unlocked, so, with a shrug over her shoulder at the wary-looking redhead, she stepped inside. The hall was dimly lit and a bit dingy - she could nearly feel her publisher’s disdain-, but she found her way up the stairs and to flat number four easily enough.

She knocked.

And waited.

She knocked again, a bit more forcefully, straining to hear any sounds from within. Rey barely managed to contain her surprise when the door was suddenly wrenched open, and a giant of a man scowled down at her from the doorway.

Leia had shown Rey some photos of a younger Ben Solo, tall and gangly, always moody. It was difficult to reconcile the skinny teen with the hulking man before her now, but she immediately recognized his face. He was at least as tall as Armitage, but much broader, with long dark hair that hung to his shoulders. He bore a scar, too, that ran the length of his face on one side. It gave him a slightly menacing air.

“Kylo Ren?” She managed, deciding it was best to address him by his chosen name. At least for now.

“Who’s asking?” He sneered, glaring down at her.

Rey squared her shoulders. “I’m Rey, and this is Armitage.” Kylo’s eyes briefly flicked to the man behind her. “May we come in?”

“Whatever this is, I’m not interested.” The door swung shut abruptly, but Rey was ready and wedged her foot in the rapidly disappearing space. Kylo grunted in annoyance.

“Your mother sent me,” Rey said, meeting his eyes through the open space of the door in clear challenge. “ _Ben_.”

At that, his eyes flashed. Rey suspected she was about to be bodily thrown back into the hallway, and Armitage’s hand landed on her shoulder, as if to pull her out of the way. Instead, the door opened fully.

“Inside.” Kylo growled, and Rey complied, Armitage releasing her shoulder and following. They were barely over the threshold when the door shut behind them, and their host rounded on her. “You have _no_ right,” he spat. “Barging in here, saying that _name_.”

“It’s _your_ name,” she pointed out, undeterred in the face of his clear fury.

“My _name_ is _Kylo_ ,” he hissed. “Tell me what you want, and then get out.”

Rey held up her hands placatingly. “I just want to talk,” she said. “I don’t mean you any harm. Your mother - she’s worried.”

Kylo snorted. “Unlikely.” He retreated further into the small living room, stopping to pour a small tumbler of liquor before all but collapsing into a chair. Rey followed at a distance, perching on the edge of a ratty couch. Armitage remained on his feet, his expression plainly suggesting that they do as Kylo demanded and get out, now that they had confirmation. Rey ignored him. She saw an opening, and she was going to take it.

“She wants to know what’s happened to you,” Rey explained. “If you’re all right.”

“If I’m all right,” Kylo muttered, before his eyes snapped to Rey’s. “And you’ve, what, just volunteered as messenger?”

“I suppose so,” Rey admitted.

“And I’m supposed to just believe that?”

“Why else would I be here?” She challenged. Kylo pinned her with a sharp look. “You think I’m here to turn you in? I know what happened. I know about Snoke, about Luke, about Jessika.” He couldn’t quite hide the flinch as she recited the names. “And I know where you live. If I wanted you locked up, why would I bother coming to see you instead of simply reporting you?”

“You’re not from there, from Guernsey,” he said then, eyes penetrating hers in a way that was vaguely unnerving. “I’d know you if you were.”

“That’s correct.”

“Londoner, by the accent,” he mused. “So how did a nice girl from London get mixed up in Guernsey business?”

“It’s a long story.” Rey wasn’t about to tell him about the book. She didn’t want to give him any more reason to question her intentions. Kylo, however, looked like he was waiting for a better answer. “In brief, I traveled there - I’d never been before - and got to know people, including your mother.”

“And do you typically do this sort of thing for people you’ve only just met?” He raised an eyebrow.

“The people on that island have suffered a great deal, as you well know,” Rey said in response. “If I can help bring your mother some solace, I’m glad to do it.”

“You think she deserves solace?” Kylo sneered. “Did she tell you that she sent me to live with my uncle when I was thirteen, and that I saw her five times in as many years?” He stood from his chair, crossing the room before spinning to face her. Armitage took a step forward, but paused when Kylo came no closer. “Or that she begged me not to enlist when the war came, leaving me trapped on the island while all the other men went off to fight?”

“You blame her,” Rey realized. “Your mother is well aware of her mistakes, Kylo. Are you aware of yours?”

He took a long drink from the glass in his hand and didn’t answer.

“What happened to you?” She tried a different tack. “When you left Guernsey, I mean. Where did you go?”

Kylo eyed her for a long moment. He retook his seat, swallowing another sip of liquor, and then turned to Armitage. “So who are you, then?”

Armitage met his gaze evenly. “Just a friend.”

“And you wouldn’t let her come here alone,” Kylo leaned back in his chair. “Worried I’m a threat?”

Armitage’s face was impassive, but his eyes were steely blue. “You tell me.”

Kylo huffed in what might have been amusement, turning back to Rey. “You asked where I went. Snoke arranged my passage to the continent in the spring of ‘44. There wasn’t much more I could do for him on Guernsey, but they were anticipating a possible Allied invasion. I was intended to infiltrate the invading troops, pose as an escaped prisoner. I’d always wanted a chance to fight.”

Rey huffed. “Even if it was for the wrong side.”

“It was war.” He fired back. “Was there really a right side?”

“Yes,” she snapped, disbelieving. “The side not murdering millions of innocent people.”

Kylo gave her a dark look, although he seemed to be warming to telling his tale. Rey supposed he probably lived a fairly lonely existence. “I didn’t get to, in any case. I spent a couple of months in a German barracks, and was then sent with a unit heading towards the fighting in Normandy. We were ambushed. They hadn’t given me a gun. In the chaos, I fled into the woods.”

“Is that how you were wounded?” She wondered.

He nodded. “Took some shrapnel to the face. I knew I wouldn’t survive out there on my own, so I surrendered to the Americans.”

“And then you used your cover story, that you’d been a German prisoner. And they sent you back to England.”

Another nod.

“Why’d you do it?” She asked quietly, after a moment had passed.

Kylo fiddled with his glass, before downing the last of his drink and setting it to the side. “There was nothing for me on Guernsey. Snoke gave me an opportunity.”

“Snoke was using you.”

His eyes narrowed. “He saw something in me,” he hissed. “He wanted me to go to the continent, to help the German war effort.”

Rey shook her head. “He sent you into a war zone, to infiltrate Allied forces, with no military training. You said yourself they didn’t even give you a weapon. Snoke sent you there to die.” Kylo looked away, and she gentled her tone. “You know it’s true.”

“What is it that you’re hoping I’ll say?” He challenged, turning back to face her. “That I was wrong? That I regret it? You’re wasting your breath.”

“You had family and friends who cared about you,” she pointed out. “I just don’t understand why you’d throw that away.”

Kylo huffed. His voice, when he spoke, was icy cold, but Rey could see the pain in his eyes. “You think you know them, but you don’t. Those people… they’re nothing to me. They deserve everything that’s happened to them.”

Rey set her jaw, suddenly blinking back tears. “Then you really are a monster.”

“Yes.” He glared right back, almost baring his teeth. “Yes, I am.”

She got to her feet, glancing towards Armitage. “Take care of yourself, Ben. We won’t trouble you again.” She moved towards the door, Armitage falling into step behind her. Her hand was on the doorknob when Kylo spoke.

“What happened to them?”

She turned back to where he still sat in his living room. “Who?”

His gaze was almost disbelieving. “You know who.”

“Luke survived the war. He spent a long time in a camp, but now he’s back on Guernsey.” Rey swallowed hard. “Jessika is dead.”

Kylo said nothing. Rey turned back to the door.

“What are you going to tell Leia?”

She paused, but didn’t turn around. “The truth, I suppose.”

“Tell her not to come looking for me.” His voice wavered slightly, but lost none of its intensity. “Tell her that her son, the one she remembers, is _dead_.”

Rey didn’t reply as she opened the door, Armitage holding it for her as she stepped through. The flat was silent as he pulled it shut behind them. 

\------------

She let the tears fall as soon as the car pulled away from the curb, unable to hold back her emotions for a moment longer. Armitage passed her a handkerchief and then, in an uncharacteristic gesture, took her free hand between both of his.

“Sorry,” she managed, when she’d regained some control and mopped her face. “I know you dislike emotional displays.”

“No need to apologize,” he murmured. “Are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine.” She managed a light, humorless laugh. “I just… I wasn’t expecting him to be so cold.” She glanced at her companion. “Please don’t say I told you so.”

“You always look for the good in people,” he said instead. “It’s an admirable quality, even when ill-advised.”

Rey actually smiled a little at that. “I believe there is good in Ben Solo,” she stressed. “And genuine remorse, even if he won’t let himself admit it.”

“I can’t say I agree with you,” Armitage admitted. “But, either way, he’s going to have to work that one out on his own.”

She heard the subtext: _you’ve done enough_. And she knew he was right, at least as far as the son was concerned.

“I’ll need to return to Guernsey.” At Armitage’s sigh, she gave him a pointed look. “I need to speak to Leia in person. This isn’t the kind of thing you send in a telegram.” Rey wondered if Kylo had the right of it, if telling Leia he was dead was in fact the kindest path. She couldn’t conceive of being dishonest with the woman she’d come to consider a friend, even while wondering if the truth would be harder for Leia to bear.

“What happened on that island?” Armitage was watching her with an inscrutable expression. “Your investment in these people, in their lives, it’s unusual for how short a time you’ve known them. It’s almost as if you’ve fallen in love.” Rey looked to him, startled. “It bleeds through everything you’ve written about them. The book is a captivating read - it’s brilliant, Rey - but I’m more concerned about the toll that this is taking on _you_.”

“Are you worried about my well-being, Armie?” She teased, but sobered just as quickly at the genuine concern in his face. “I think perhaps I have fallen in love. With the place, with the people. I felt at home there in a way I haven’t felt anywhere for a long time. And I just know that I have to see this through.”

Armitage sighed. “Might I at least be able to convince you to wait until you’ve finished the book draft?” He proposed. “You could take it with you when you visit, as I’m sure you’ll want to get their approval.” He said the last with the disdain of a publisher considering potential obstacles to future book sales. “I’ll arrange you a flight, that’ll be far more expedient than the boat.”

Rey smiled, squeezing his hand where he still held hers. “Thank you, Armie. What would I do without you?”

“I don’t wish to imagine it,” he grumbled, his tone fond.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second to last chapter! Rey returns to the island...

It was early evening when the plane landed on the beach. Leia was there to meet her. Rey only had one suitcase, holding a few clothes and personal items, the manuscript, and a book for Bea. She’d corresponded with Leia to arrange her visit and had, as of yet, told no one else she was coming.

“Thank you for coming,” Leia said, as they embraced. “I know you haven’t even been home two months."

“Of course,” Rey replied, pulling back to look down at the older woman. “I wanted to talk to you in person.”

“I haven’t told anyone else that you’d be here,” Leia shared, as Rey swung her suitcase into the back of the wagon, and they took their seats side by side. Leia picked up the reins and nudged the horse into a walk.

“I’ll go see them all tomorrow,” Rey promised. She couldn’t be on the island without visiting all of her friends, after all. “I just thought it might be best if we had the chance to talk uninterrupted.”

Leia chuckled. “Yes, and there’d be no chance of that if the others knew you were in town. Do you know, Bea has asked nearly every day when you’ll be back?”

Rey smiled. “She is the sweetest. I brought her a book.”

“Oh, she’ll be thrilled.” Leia shot Rey a slightly conspiratorial look. “And I think Poe will be just as pleased to see you as she will.”

Rey felt herself blush. “I’m looking forward to seeing him, too,” she admitted, Leia’s answering smile just a bit too knowing.

It was a short and uneventful ride back to Leia’s house, a quiet back route where they encountered no one. Rey felt a bit strange to be moving around the island in stealth, but she felt the need to put her duty to Leia ahead of her desire to see everyone else.

Ever the considerate host, Leia plied her with tea, wine, and a delicious bowl of soup, puttering around the house with a kind of barely contained energy. She was anxious, Rey realized, bracing herself for the news. Rey had shared by letter that Ben was alive, not wanting to leave the woman in suspense, but explained that she had many more details to provide. There was no point in putting it off, for either of them.

“Leia,” Rey rested a hand on the woman’s arm, when she came to clear the soup bowl. “Why don’t we talk.”

Leia nodded, letting off a heavy sigh. She disappeared with the soup bowl and returned with the bottle of wine, topping off both of their glasses before taking the seat opposite Rey. “It’s been terrible, not knowing,” she admitted. “But now that the moment is here, I’m almost afraid to find out.”

“I won’t lie to you, it’s not particularly good news,” Rey confessed. “I can tell you as much or as little as you wish.”

“I haven’t expected good news for a long time,” Leia said quietly. “Either he was dead, or he had chosen not to contact me.” 

“He’s not dead,” Rey said. “I’ve been to see him.”

Leia’s eyes widened. “You’ve seen him?”

Rey nodded.

She met Rey’s eyes, and her gaze was steady and determined. “Tell me everything.”

Rey recounted her visit to Ben, and everything she had learned there. His planned mission on the continent, the ambush, his injury, and his return to England. The pain she saw within him, but equally, the harsh way in which he’d banished the idea that he might have regrets. Leia listened quietly, calmly, never interrupting.

“When I left,” Rey said finally. “He told me I should tell you not to look for him, that the son you knew is dead.” She wiped at her own eyes. Leia’s had remained dry. “I do believe that your son is still in there, that some small part of him feels remorse for what he’s done. But I’m not sure what it would take for him to acknowledge it. I don’t know if he _can_.”

“He’s right.” Leia’s voice was quiet. Sad, but measured. “I know my son is gone.”

“I’m so sorry, Leia.”

“Don’t be.” The older woman’s eyes met Rey’s, and they were filled with a fiery determination. “You have given me a great gift. Now that I know, I can stop wondering. I can finally let him go.” She reached across the table and took Rey’s hand. “Thank you, Rey.”

Rey nodded, not sure she could speak. They sat there together, in companionable silence, for a long time.

\------------

“Good afternoon, how can I- Rey?!”

Rose’s standard shop greeting transformed into an excited shriek, as she practically launched herself around the counter to hug her friend.

Laughing, Rey hugged her back. “Hello, Rose.”

“What-what-“ Rose spluttered, pushing Rey back and peering up at her. “What are you doing here?”

“That’s a bit of a story,” Rey admitted.

“Well, I’ve got plenty of time,” Rose retorted enthusiastically, all but towing Rey towards the counter. “Let me put on some tea. Oh, Finn will be so thrilled to see you!”

“I’ve seen him, actually,” Rey confessed. “I arrived last evening and stayed at Leia’s.” Finn had returned late to find she and Leia still talking at the table. He’d been just as overjoyed to see her as Rose. “And he might have mentioned that the two of you finally went on that date?”

Rose blushed. “Yes. Oh Rey, he’s just wonderful.”

Rey smiled. “That he is. I’m so happy for you both.”

“Have you seen Poe yet?”

“Not yet.” Rey shook her head. “Finn said he would tell him today, so hopefully when they’re off work.”

“I’m sure he’ll be around to see you as soon as he hears,” Rose said with a great deal of confidence. “And why are you staying at Leia’s? Should I be offended?”

“No offense meant,” Rey assured her, knowing full well Rose was only teasing. “I had some news for her, about her son, and I wanted to see her first to deliver it.” The previous night, Leia had given her blessing for Rey to share the reason behind her visit. Rey would have gladly kept the secret if it made the other woman’s life easier, but Leia saw no reason to conceal it from her friends any longer.

Rose paused in her tea preparations. “About Ben?”

“Yes.” Rey rested her hands against the counter. “I had offered to see what I could find out once I returned to London, about what had happened to him. I learned some things, and I wanted to deliver the news in person.”

“He’s dead?”

Rey shook her head. “No, he’s alive.” She wasn’t sure if she wanted to share that she’d actually been to see the man. That might not go over well with the former friends he’d betrayed.

Rose opened her mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by the door swinging open. Rey turned just in time to see Finn and Poe tumble through, laughing and talking loudly. Poe stopped short when he saw her.

“Rey.” He crossed the room and took her hand. “Finn told me you were back, but I had to see you for myself to believe it.”

She pulled him into an embrace, her heart skipping a beat at the sensation of his arms around her. “It’s good to see you, too, Poe.” He squeezed her gently and then stepped back. “But I thought you were at work?”

“Late lunch break,” Finn called, from where he stood with an arm around Rose. “We figured you might be here.”

Rose flipped the shop sign to closed, and they settled around the counter. Poe and Finn had brought their lunch, and Rose made tea and brought some food down from upstairs. Rey confessed to feeling a bit guilty for not having contributed anything, and Finn silenced her apologies by sticking a slice of bread in her mouth.

“So Rey,” Poe said finally, as they sipped at their tea. “What brings you back to Guernsey? Not that we’re complaining, by any means, but we hadn’t expected to see you again so soon.”

Rose and Finn exchanged a look.

“Surely I don’t need a reason to visit my friends,” she teased, trying to keep things light. Truth be told, she was a bit nervous as to how Poe might react to the news about Ben. “But there was something in particular that brought me here just now.” His eyes were on her, alight with amusement. “I did a little bit of investigating for Leia, about what happened to her son. I had some news, so I came to tell her in person.”

The amusement faded. “Ben.” Poe’s tone was flat, emotionless. “Please tell me he’s dead.”

“Poe!” Rose exclaimed. “What a thing to say.” He gave her a sharp look, as if daring her to disagree. “I know,” she went on, more softly. “But he’s still Leia’s son.”

“He’s a traitor,” Poe retorted bitterly. His gaze shifted back to Rey. “Is he dead?”

“No,” she said softly. “He’s not dead.” Poe scoffed. “He was wounded, on the continent. I’m not sure he’s really well, emotionally. He was angry, bitter-“ She froze, realizing she’d already said too much, but it was too late.

“Wait.” Poe abruptly got to his feet, crossed the room, spun back to face her. “You’ve _seen_ him?”

Finn and Rose looked equally shocked. Rey wasn’t about to lie to them. “Yes. I needed to make sure it was really him, before I told Leia.”

“Did you report him?”

“No!” Rey looked between them. “Poe, of course not. It’s not my place.”

“It sure as hell is _mine_ ,” he growled, taking a step towards her. “Tell me where to find him.”

“Poe,” Rose tried. They were all on their feet now.

“Tell me where he is,” Poe repeated, eyes locked on Rey, voice rising in volume. “Is he living under an assumed name? Tell me, and I’ll report him. Or better yet, I’ll just go see him myself.”

“Okay,” Finn interjected, resting a hand on Poe’s arm. A hand that was promptly shrugged off. “That is _not_ a good idea.”

“Why is no one else UPSET about this?” Poe shouted. He looked at Finn, then Rose. “Did you know? Did you two know she was doing this?”

“No.” Rey stated firmly, unwilling to let his anger be directed towards his friends. “The only one who knew is Leia. I told Finn when I saw him last night, and Rose just before you arrived, and even then only that I’d learned what happened. Not that I’d seen him.”

Poe’s head snapped back to her, and he took another step forward. “Tell. me. where. he. is.” He ground out.

Rey held her ground. “I’m sorry, Poe.” And oh, how she was. “I won’t do that.”

“God DAMMIT, Rey!” He bellowed. “This is NOT your secret to keep!”

“No, it isn’t!” She yelled back. “It’s LEIA’S!” That gave him pause, and she pressed on, tears welling up in her eyes. “I went to find Ben, for Leia. To find out what had happened to him, if there was anything left of the son that she loved.”

“The son that she loved,” Poe spat. He sounded so angry, so devastated, and it broke her heart. “Betrayed her brother, her friends. Betrayed _her_. And you just, what? Went to meet him for a cup of tea?”

“It wasn’t like that.”

“Oh, wasn’t it?”

“Poe.” Rey wanted to go to him, but knew she couldn’t. She didn’t know him well enough. Maybe she never had. “I _know_ what he’s done. I _know_ how he hurt you, and people that you love. And I’m _sorry_.” The tears spilled over, running down her cheeks. “But he’s not a threat to anyone, not now.” Poe’s face twisted, bitterly. “And it’s up to Leia what to do with the information I gave her.”

“He got Jessika killed.” Poe shook his head, looking near tears himself, but his voice was cold. “Because of him, Bea has to grow up without her mother. You show up here, spend some time, think you know us. Think you have a right to meddle in our business. You don’t _know_ , Rey.” He pointed a finger at her. “You. know. _nothing_.”

He spun on his heel, pushing through the door of the shop without looking back. Rey stood where she was, frozen, staring after him. It felt as though her heart were splitting in two.

“Rey.” Rose was beside her, arms wrapping around her.

“I’m so sorry,” Rey choked out.

“It’s okay,” Rose soothed. “It’ll be alright, you’ll see. He’s upset right now, but he’ll get over it.”

“I’ll talk to him,” Finn added.

“He won’t.” Rey shook her head sadly. “He shouldn’t. But that’s alright.” She forced a smile. “I should probably get back-“

“Please don’t leave like this,” Rose insisted. “Here, come sit down, I’ll get you some more tea.”

Rey let herself be guided into a chair, a warm mug pressed into her hands. She was grateful for Rose and Finn, for their understanding, their kindness, but it didn’t ease the ache in her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late night post, but I wanted to get this up tonight, especially since it's a day behind schedule! So without further ado, here is the last chapter...

_September 4, 1946_

_Dear Poe,_

_As our friendship began with a letter, it is perhaps fitting that I should write one to say goodbye. I want to begin by apologizing for any grief I have caused you. You, and the rest of the Society, have been nothing but kind and welcoming to me in my time on Guernsey, and I have come to think of you all as my friends. It was with that in mind that I endeavored to find out what had happened to Leia’s son, so that she might have some of the answers she was seeking. I won’t apologize for helping her in that regard, but I am horrified by the idea that it has caused you - and the others - any pain. I can only imagine the betrayal you felt over what happened to Jessika, and I would never wish you to feel that I, too, have betrayed you in any way, for that was the furthest thing from my intent._

_With this letter, you will find a copy of my newest book. It is unpublished and will remain so, unless you and the others request otherwise. I wrote it for you, and for Bea, and it is yours to do with as you wish._

_Poe, I hope you know how dear you and Bea have become to me over these months. I feel so fortunate to have had the chance to get to know you both. In the interest of honesty, and knowing that this could very well be our last correspondence, I would like you to know that I believe I may have fallen in love. With the island, with Bea. And with you. Whatever happens, I will carry that love with me for the rest of my life._

_I will be leaving tomorrow by plane, as I fear I have finally overstayed my welcome. If you are ever in need of a friend in London, you know where to find me._

_Yours,_

_Rey_

With a deep breath and tears pricking her eyes, Rey neatly folded the letter and tucked it into an envelope. She rested a hand on the manuscript that sat before her on the table, the title proudly displayed on the top sheet in typed print: _The Guernsey Literary and Instant Bread Pudding Society_. Opening to the dedication page, her eyes skimmed the two words in the center: _For Bea_. She could only imagine Armitage’s reaction to her bequeathing her unpublished manuscript to someone else, but she’d make him understand that it was the right thing to do. Straightening the large stack of papers, she set the letter on top, and slid it all into a large envelope.

Rey glanced around her room at Leia’s, taking another steadying breath. Her argument with Poe had played through her mind on repeat since she’d returned from Rose’s yesterday afternoon. She hadn’t seen him since and didn’t imagine she would. Sitting down to write the letter, she at first hadn’t a clue of what to say, but finally the words had come. She hoped he’d read it. Closing the flap on the envelope, she gathered it up and went to find Finn. He had promised to deliver the package to the Damerons’ farm, a place Rey was fairly certain she was no longer welcome. As long as they got the book, then that was all that mattered.

\------------

Rey stood by the window in Leia’s sitting room, staring out into the dark. For all of the gloriously sunny days she’d enjoyed on Guernsey, now it was pouring rain. Fitting, she supposed, for her mood. She’d rallied for an evening meal with Leia, Finn and Rose, her last on the island. It was lovely to spend time with her friends, but the absence of Poe, Kes, and Bea weighed on her heavily. She hadn’t even seen the latter two on this visit, and now she was unlikely to see them again. Finn had delivered her package before dinner, as requested, and was now off escorting Rose home. Rey would leave the children’s book she’d brought from London with Leia, who was watching her with a bit of concern from the other side of the room. Even the fact that Luke had actually visited his sister two weeks earlier, news that Leia had shared earlier in the day and that would have thrilled Rey under any other circumstances, wasn’t enough to lift her spirits.

The door banged open, and Rey and Leia both jumped. They watched, open-mouthed, as a soaking wet Poe Dameron strode into the room, his eyes immediately landing on Rey.

“Rey.”

She found her voice. “Hello, Poe.”

“You left me your book.”

“I did.” Out of the corner of her eye, Rey saw Leia slip from the room. “It’s yours.”

“You were going to leave without saying goodbye. In person, I mean.” It wasn’t a question, and he sounded vaguely accusatory.

Rey swallowed. “I didn’t think you particularly cared to speak to me, after…” She waved a hand, trying to encompass their previous conversation in the gesture.

“Did you mean what you said in the letter?”

“Of course! Poe, I’m so sorry to have upset you. I-“

“Not that.” He took a couple of steps towards her, then stopped. “I was an idiot about that, I know you were only trying to help. The other thing. What you said about…me.”

“Oh.” Rey felt the color rising to her cheeks, but she couldn’t be anything other than honest. Not now. “I meant every word.”

“You love me?” His voice was quiet and a tad incredulous.

Rey felt her eyes suddenly welling with tears. “Poe, how could I not?”

He was right in front of her then, brushing an escaping tear from her cheek. He was still drenched from the ongoing rainstorm, but didn’t seem to care. Rey didn’t care, either. “And I love you, Rey Kenobi.”

Rey exhaled a breath of relief, a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding.

“I said some things yesterday,” Poe looked down. “Things I didn’t mean.”

She cupped his face in her hands, tipping his chin up until their eyes met. “You had every right to be angry with me.”

“The thing is, I’m not. Angry with you.” He admitted. “I already wasn’t even before I got your letter. You were only doing something kind for Leia, who deserves it probably more than anyone on this earth. And you know a lot more than I gave you credit for.”

“It’s alright, Poe,” she brushed her fingers over his cheek. “I’m just glad you came. It broke my heart to think I might not see you again.”

“Mine too,” he whispered. “Rey. May I kiss you?”

She nodded and then his lips were on hers. She melted into his touch, his hands settling against her back and hers landing on his shoulders. The kiss was chaste, but still sent a thrill up Rey’s spine like she’d never before experienced. When it ended, he leaned his forehead against hers, and Rey took a deep breath and tried to take everything in.

“What now?” He asked quietly.

And she said the first thing that came to mind. “Poe Dameron, would you like to marry me?”

He blinked, then laughed, his eyes warm. “Well, I was planning on asking _you_ , but I’m certainly not about to say no.”

Rey laughed, too. “You can always count on me to buck tradition.”

“And I love you for it.”

“So was that a yes?”

Poe smiled. “ _Yes_.” He reached for the chain around his neck, lifting it over his head. “If you’ll do me the honor of wearing this?”

“Poe,” Rey gasped. “That’s…your mother’s ring. Do you really- you shouldn’t-“

“She told me to wear it until I found someone I wanted to give it to. That’s never going to be anyone other than you, Rey.”

She nodded, fresh tears welling up in her eyes. Somehow, his giving her the ring felt even more monumental than getting engaged. Trust Poe to one-up her marriage proposal, but she didn’t exactly mind. “I’d love to wear it.”

He slipped the chain over her head, and the ring came to rest on her chest. “This is my promise to _you_ ,” he said quietly.

She nodded and smiled, looking down and reverently touching it with one hand.

“Kes will be thrilled,” Poe said then, with a fond smile, watching her hand curl around the ring.

“Will he?”

He gave her an incredulous look. “He’s very fond of you, if you hadn’t noticed. And when I was up at the farm just now, reading your letter and moping, he said ‘Well, go do something about it, you idiot’”.

Rey laughed. “I’ll have to remember to thank him.”

Poe just smiled, that warm smile that shone in his eyes. The one she’d become so fond of.

“And what about you? Are you thrilled?”

“Yes.” He said firmly. “I’m in love with you.”

She kissed him, hard.

After a moment, a cough came from the doorway. “Well,” said Finn, sounding delighted, as Rey giggled against Poe’s lips. “What have I missed?”

\------------

_September 6, 1946_

_Dear Armitage,_

_I imagine you were rather surprised by my abrupt telegram canceling my flight. Apologies, but I am writing to surprise you yet again, this time with the news that I am engaged. To be married. Actually no, I’m not sorry. I’m delighted. And, after all, it didn’t seem prudent to board a plane to England and abandon my betrothed so soon after the happy moment._

_You’re most certainly clever enough to have worked this out on your own, having now read most of my next book, but the man in question is Poe. It was a bit of a surprise to us both, I think, but apparently not to anyone else. Needless to say, my face hurts from smiling so widely. I’d like to think you’ll be pleased, even if it means I’m to permanently relocate to Guernsey._

_Speaking of Guernsey, I intend to ruin your plans to never visit the Channel Islands by demanding that you come give me away at my wedding, not to mention to meet Poe (and everyone else). I’ll even give you a finalized book draft as a consolation prize._

_All my best,_

_Rey_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! It's done. I hope their reconciliation (however brief, plus bonus engagement?) was worth the wait - I wanted to stay relatively true to the book. Also, Poe striding out of a rainstorm to profess his love (or affirm Rey's confession of love) is terribly cliche, but seemed to be what this romance fic needed. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
